Kid vs Kat: ¿Quién soy?
by Don Albornoz
Summary: Coop debe lidiar con un lado de él que según creía ya no estaba, a esto se le suma la aparición de un familiar al cual no ve desde que tenía 5 años...
1. Kid vs Kat: ¿Quién soy? v1

_**Amanecer en la casa Burtonberger, suena la alarma...**_

Coop se despierta y se queda sentado con la mirada perdida

Burt: (desde abajo) Coop, a desayunar

El joven baja y come unos panqueques, no les pone miel de maple y apenas los toca

Coop y Millie salen de la casa, ni siquiera se hablan, entran al autobús y Millie se va con su grupo de amigas, Coop se sienta con Dennis y ambos se saludan con un choque de puños, más tampoco hablan...

 _ **En la escuela...**_

Burtonberger está sentado escuchando lo que dice la profesora Brannigan, tomando apuntes hasta que la campana suena, sale al patio y se come un sandwich afuera en vez de ir a la cafetería, vuelve a entrar al salón junto a todos sus compañeros hasta que toca la campana para la salida

 _ **De vuelta en la casa Burtonberger...**_

El autobús deja a Coop en el patio de su casa, este baja y abre la puerta

Millie: (cantando) La, la la, la la

Millie choca a Coop y entra primera a la casa, su hermano entra después, cierra la puerta y sube a su cuarto donde también se encierra

Coop: (suspira) Fiu...

Dark Coop: ¿Crees que puedes ignorarme?

Coop no hace caso y prende su televisión la cual no tiene señal

Dark Coop: Oye

Coop abre la mochila y ve que hay una bomba de pintura, rápidamente la cierra haciendo que se manche toda por dentro pero sin que le llega a la cara

Dark Coop: Wow, eso es bueno

Burtonberger arroja la mochila al piso y sale de la casa

Dark Coop: ¿A dónde vamos?

El joven se mete en el bosque, entre unos arbustos

Dark Coop: ¿Al bosque? Sabes que las cosas malas pasan ahí, ¿Verdad?

Coop: (se da vuelta) Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?

Dark Coop: Sabes lo que quiero

Coop: Dime

Dark Coop: ¡Quiero volver!

Coop: No

Dark Coop: ¡Vamos!

Coop: Te dije que no, la única y última vez que tuviste control hiciste un desastre

Dark Coop: Bueno... Entonces me tendrás que aguantar por el resto de tu vida, porque no me iré a ninguna parte

Coop: Me aseguraré de que no lo hagas

Dark Coop gruñe y Coop vuelve a entrar a la casa ya para cenar

Burt: ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela, chicos?

Millie: Bastante bien, el viaje en autobús fue divertido y leímos un cuento en clase

Burt: (mira a Coop) ¿Qué hay de ti, hijo?

Coop: Yo, uhh... Realmente no hicimos mucho, durante todo el día estuvimos tomando apuntes

Burt: ¿Sobre qué?

Coop: Supongo que no lo recuerdo, alguien puso una bomba de pintura en mi mochila

Burt: Déjame adivinar, ¿El gato?

Coop: Pfft, ¿Cómo supiste?

Burt: Coop, no puedes culpar al gato por todo

Coop: ¿En serio crees que puse una bomba de pintura en mi mochila para culpar a Sr. Gato?

Burt: No, solo que culpar al gato no lo resuelve

Coop mira a Sr. Gato, este está comiendo pero mientras mastica lo mira a los ojos con mucho odio

Millie: ¿No es de lo más lindo?

Burt: Parece algo enojado

Millie: ¡Cooop! ¿Qué hiciste?

Coop: No hice nada

Millie: Quizás esté aburrido de sus Frisky Bits

Burt: Hmph, juraría que ama esas cosas

Coop: Puedes servirle lo que dejé, estoy lleno... (se levanta de la mesa y va a su cuarto) Buen provecho

Burt le sirve lo que le sobró a Coop pero el felino no toca la comida

Coop se acuesta a dormir, no sueña nada...

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Dark Coop: ¡Boo!

Coop: ¡Agh!

Coop se cae de la cama

Burt: ¡¿Estás bien, Coop?!

Dark Coop: Jajaja

Coop: ¡Sí, papá!

Dark Coop: ¡Deberías ver tu cara!

Coop: (mientras sale de su cuarto) Al menos la gente puede verme

Coop sale de su habitación y tropieza con un hilo, al caer ve un balde lleno de ladrillos encima suyo, se corre para un costado evitando que este le caiga encima...

Coop: (hiperventilado) Uff... Uff... uff...

Dark Coop: Wow, ese gato realmente te odia, (sonríe y se acomoda sus gafas) apuesto a que podría encargarme de él

Burtonberger recupera el aliento y mira a Dark Coop pero no le dirige la palabra

Dark Coop: (levanta una ceja) ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que te hiperventilas

Coop lo vuelve a ignorar, baja a desayunar y, como ayer, sube al autobús...

Dennis: (en el fondo) ¡Hey! ¡Coop!

Coop: ¿Uh?

Coop va al fondo y se sienta con su mejor amigo...

Coop: (mientras lo saluda) ¿Acaso somos los chicos cool ahora? ¿Sentándonos al fondo?

Dennis: Nada más lejos de la realidad, solo que aquí es más cómodo y no se mueve tanto

Coop: No lo sé, para mí es lo mismo...

Dennis: ¿Quieres el lado de la ventana?

Coop: Seguro

Dennis le deja el lugar, Coop se sienta y empieza a llover por lo que mira la lluvia por la ventana...

 _Luego de un silencio..._

Dennis: Entonces... ¿Cómo estás lidiando con...? Bueno, ya sabes

Coop: Yo... Realmente no lo sé... Al menos ya terminó... ¿Qué hay de ti?

Dennis: Nunca estuve tan involucrado para empezar pero... (suspira) Apesta... Pero al menos estamos a salvo

Coop: Sí, supongo...

El autobús llega a la escuela y los alumnos se bajan rápido para entrar...

 ** _En el salón de Coop..._**

Srta. Brannigan: (anotando en la pizarra) Y por eso, Sir George-Étienne Cartier es una parte integral de la confederación canadiense, pero no estaba relacionado con el explorador de Saint Malo Jacques Cartier

Dennis levanta la mano y la profesora le da la palabra

Dennis: ¿Realmente se graduó?

Coop está tomando notas

Dark Coop: (ve lo que escribe Coop y empieza a dar vueltas) Ugh, esto es tan aburridooo...

Srta. Brannigan: La familia de George decía que no pero, en efecto, sí, él se graduó. Tienen que buscar de dónde como tarea

Lorne: Uhhh... Psst, Dennis, ¿Me la pasas?

Dennis: ¿Realmente me lo preguntas en el medio del salón?

Lorne: Sí

Dark Coop: Santo cielo, no puedo aguantarlos, ¿Este es uno de los idiotas que te graba para su canal?

Coop: Shhh

Dennis: Lo siento Coop

El joven de cabello castaño simplemente trata de actuar como que no pasó nada

La clase continúa hasta que toca la campana, a la salida Burt viene a buscar a Coop porque está lloviendo y allí se encuentra con la Srta. Brannigan, ambos adultos están usando un paraguas

Burt: ¿Brannigan?

Brannigan: Ah, hola Burt, cuanto tiempo sin verlo

Burt: Sí, ¿Cómo va el estrés?

Brannigan: Perfecto, digo, inexistente, gracias a usted por supuesto jaja

Burt: Oiga, le gustaría... Si quiere, por supuesto... ¿Venir a cenar nuevamente?

Dark Coop: Santo cielo, son peor que tú y la rubia

Coop: Para un poco, maldición

Brannigan: (sonríe) Hmph, me encantaría

Burt: ¡Genial!

Dark Coop: ¿Este tipo va a abrirnos la puerta o qué?

Burt: Podemos llevarte si quieres

Srta. Brannigan: Qué amable de tu parte pero no puedo dejar el auto aquí, igual estaré ahí

Burt: (mirando como ella va a su auto) ¡Sí!

Coop: (con todo el pelo mojado) ¿Papá?

Burt: Uy, lo siento campeón

Ambos se meten en el auto y van a casa, adelantándose a la maestra, cuando entran Millie los recibe

Millie: ¿Cómo les fue?

Burt: Pensé que estabas enferma

Millie: Ahora me siento mejor, papi

Coop: Te dije que estaba actuando

Burt: Bueno, no importa

Dark Coop: Oh, ¿Pero cuando lo hago yo sí?

Burt: Millie, ya que estás vestida ayuda a Coop a preparar la mesa, la Srta. Branigan viene a cenar

Millie: (se emociona) Uhhhh

Ambos chicos ponen el mantel sobre la mesa, Coop trae unos platos y Sr. Gato le pone el pie en el camino

Coop: ¡Ahh!

Millie: (atrapa los platos) Vamos Coop, no le arruines esto a papá

Coop: Dile eso a tu gato

Millie: Sí, claro. Déjame el resto y ve a lavarte el pelo, apestas

Coop se toca el pelo y se huela la mano

Coop: Rayos

Burtonberger sube al baño y se lava la cabeza, mientras se mira al espejo...

Dark Coop: (aparece en el reflejo) ¿No te molesta el hecho de que papá esté saliendo con la maestra?

Coop: Es un poco incómodo, da igual

Dark Coop: Sí, seguro...

Coop se seca el cabello y baja para ya recibir a la Srta. Brannigan

Burt le abre la puerta a la mujer rubia y le acomoda su silla

Srta. Brannigan: (se sienta) Todo un caballero

Burt: Esta vez irá bien, lo prometo

Srta. Brannigan: No te preocupes, no puede ser peor que aquella vez que nos tuvo que traer un helicóptero

Burt: Jajaja, por lo menos el estrés se fue

Srta. Brannigan: En efecto

Millie los está mirando emocionada

Srta. Brannigan: Hola Millie, ¿Cómo estás?

Millie: ¿Cuándo se van a casar?

Coop y Dark Coop: Santo cielo...

Burt y Brannigan se ríen incómodamente y algo sonrojados...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Qué hay de ti, Coop? He notado que has estado tomando notas

Coop: Bueno, es que...

Millie: Alguien le puso una bomba de pintura en la mochila

Dark Coop: Soplona...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿De veras? Qué mal, ¿Por qué no me avisaste? No te preocupes, te daré un resumen de los ejercicios mañana

Coop: Gracias, Srta. Brannigan

Srta. Brannigan: Puedes llamarme Brannigan aquí, Coop

Burt: ¡La comida está lista!

 ** _Suena el timbre..._**

Coop: ¿Uh?

Burt: Coop, ¿Puedes abrir?

Coop: (se levanta de la mesa) Seguro papá

Burt: Me pregunto quién será a esta hora...

Coop abre la puerta y ve a una mujer adulta bastante parecida a Millie

Coop: ¿Mamá?


	2. Kid vs Kat: ¿Quién soy? v2

Coop está sorprendido de ver a su madre

Dark Coop: ¿Qué estás mirando? Cierra la puerta

Coop le intenta cerrar la puerta en la cara pero la mujer pone el pie y pasa

Mamá de Coop: Lo siento, realmente tengo que entrar

La madre de Coop deja el paraguas y su abrigo y va a la mesa en donde están todos

Mamá de Coop: Vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Burt: (suelta un plato) ¿Mildred?

Mildred: Hola Burt

Burt: Pens- pensé que estabas-

Mildred: ¿Qué? ¿Muerta? (se ríe) No tienes tanta suerte

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Burt? ¿Quién es-

Mildred: (se sorprende al verla) Oh... Lo siento, no nos introdujeron todavía, soy Mildred

Srta. Brannigan: Brannigan

Mildred: Espera, ¿Eres la maestra de Coop, verdad?

Srta. Brannigan: En efecto

Mildred: Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Srta. Brannigan: Yo-

Burt: (molesto) La invité a cenar, y tú te tienes que ir, gracias

Mildred: Hmph, entiendo, lo justo es justo.

Mildred va a la puerta y agarra su abrigo y paraguas

Mildred: Nos vemos Coop

Coop: Espera, ¿Estás en la ciudad?

Mildred: (mientras sale) En efecto

La puerta se cierra, y Coop va hacia la mesa, todos están callados

Millie: ¿Papi? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Burt: Bueno, yo, uh...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Burt?

Coop: (molesto) Es nuestra mamá, Millie...

Millie se queda boquiabierta

Dark Coop: Aquí vamos...

Millie: Pero... Pensé que no teníamos mamá

Coop: Bueno, si de algo te sirve, no es buen material para mamá

Srta. Brannigan: Wow, ¿Qué es lo que hizo?

Millie: (algo triste) ¿Me mintieron?

La hermana de Coop agarra a Sr. Gato y se lo lleva a su cuarto en donde se encierra...

Srta. Brannigan: (se levanta de la mesa) Me tengo que ir...

Burt: Espera, estoy totalmente separado de esa mujer, incluso tengo los papeles por algún lad-

Srta. Brannigan: (levanta un dedo) Tranquilízate Burt, no te estoy juzgando, podemos intentarlo en otro momento pero ahora tienes que lidiar con esto

Burt: Lo siento...

Srta. Brannigan: (mientras se va) No estoy molesta

La maestra de Coop se retira, ambos padre e hijo se sientan para resolver este nuevo problema...

Burt: Coop, ¿Desde cuándo recuerdas a Mildred?

Coop: Uhh... ¿Desde que nos dejó? Tenía 5 años, papá.

Burt: Lo sé

Dark Coop: (sentado en una silla con un palillo en los dientes) No es cierto...

Burt: Es que, acabas de lanzar una gran bomba sobre Millie...

Coop: ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

Burt: No lo sé, quizás esperar y explicarle esto mañana, juntos.

Coop: Sí, tienes razón... Entonces...

Burt: Como dije, lidiaremos con esto mañana

Burt se queda sentado y Coop se va a su cuarto...

Dark Coop: Te das cuenta, ¿No?

Coop: ¿Qué?

Dark Coop: ¡Por favor! Lo único que le molesta es que arruinaste su cita con la maestra, no le interesa que nos hayamos preguntado dónde estaba mamá durante dos años y que ahora Millie esté confundida

Coop: (poniéndose el pijama) ¿Ahora te preocupa Millie?

Dark Coop: ¿Y a ti?

Coop suspira antes de meterse a la cama...

 _ **A la mañana siguiente...**_

Burtonberger despierta antes que su padre y va al cuarto de Millie pero la puerta está abierta y ella no está. Coop se preocupa y baja corriendo hacia la puerta pero de reojo ve a su hermana con unas galletas en la cocina

Coop: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Millie: Quería llevar galletas a mi cuarto

Coop: ¿Porque no quieres vernos?

Millie: Sí

Coop: (suspira) Vamos

Los dos hermanos se sientan en la cocina...

Millie: ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

Coop: Nunca vimos la necesid-

Millie: Es nuestra mamá

Coop: Nos abandonó cuando tenía 5, ni siquiera lo recuerdas porque tenías tres

Millie se queda callada

Coop: Por eso es que no te dijimos, lo siento...

Millie: ¿Por qué se fue?

Coop: Digamos que necesita su trabajo

Millie: ¿Está bien?

Coop: Lo siento Millie...

Los hermanos se abrazan durante un rato, Coop de casualidad ve el reloj...

Coop: Espera, ¿Qué hora es?

Millie: (se da vuelta) Estamos llegando tarde

Millie se baja de la silla y se va corriendo a cambiarse, Coop hace lo mismo pero al entrar a su cuarto se detiene al primer paso...

La habitación está llena de hilos finos, Burtonberger los sigue con la mirada pero estos no están conectados a nada.

Coop: ¿Pero qué...? (toca uno y se corta) ¡Auch!

Sr. Gato aparece detrás de él, gruñendo...

Coop: No voy a jugar a esto

Coop baja a la cocina, agarra un cuchillo, vuelva a subir a su cuarto y corta los hilos. Luego de cambiarse sale, alcanzando a Millie.

Al salir de la casa ven el autobús, pero este se va dejando una cortina de humo

Millie: ¡Ay, vamos!

Coop: ¡Ay, por favor!

El humo se disipa y aparece un auto, modelo BMW 320i color rojo conducido por nada más y nada menos que Mildred, la madre de los Burtonberger. Esta está escuchando música y les toca bocina

Millie: Uhhh ¿Qué clase de trabajo dijiste que tiene?

Coop: (sigue caminando molesto) Es clasificado

Millie: ¿No deberíamos subir? Vamos a perder clases

Coop: Haz lo que quieras, prefiero caminar a la escuela...

Millie: ¿No es peligrosa?

Coop: No te preocupes, no va a secuestrarte. Lo último que quiere es estar con nosotros

Millie va hacia la mujer...

Millie: Emm, ¿Hola?

Mildred: Hola Millie, lamento no haberme introducido ayer, parecía una situación tensa. Soy Mildred y sí, lo sé, mismo nombre, curioso, ¿No?

Millie: ¿Puedes llevarme a la escuela?

Mildred: Por eso estoy aquí, ¿Tu hermano no viene?

Millie: Dice que prefiere caminar

Mildred: (ve a Coop caminando) Mmmm...

La adulta arranca el auto y se aleja, pasando a Coop...

El muchacho Burtonberger sigue caminando y empieza a notar lo callado que está todo, piensa y, como recuerda él aparece.

Dark Coop: ¿Nosotros no vamos a hablar de los hilos asesinos en nuestra habitación?

Coop: No vamos a hablar, los hilos están rotos, no hay un nosotros y deja de ser tan redundante

Dark Coop: Sí, apuesto a que habrá más cuando volvamos... O incluso ahora

Se escucha como se tensa una cuerda, Coop se tira al suelo esquivando un puñado de piedras. Al levantar la vista ve que las rocosidades salieron de una torreta puesta en el techo de una casa.

Coop: Fiu...

De repente salen torretas de los techos de todas las casas en el camino, el joven empieza a correr, salta esquivando un puñado, rueda esquivando otro pero unas piedras golpean un basurero haciendo que este choque a Coop y lo tire al suelo. Este toma la tapa del mismo y se cubre de las rocas, corre cubriéndose del lado derecho, otro basurero cae y Burtonberger usa la otra tapa para cubrirse del lado izquierdo.

Coop sigue tratando de escapar hasta que las piedras se detienen, las casas ya no tienen torretas, está a salvo y muy cansado

Dark Coop: (viendo a Coop recuperar el aliento) No estás cansado

Coop: C- Cállate...

Coop se marea y cae de rodillas...

Dark Coop: Corriste unos metros, no estás cansado, ¿No lo ves? Tuviste un ataque de pánico

Coop: ¿Un... Ataque de pánico?

Dark Coop: Sí, ¿Recuerdas aquella clase de biología en donde Dennis los mencionó? Los tienes desde que te hiperventilaste, de más está mencionar la causa...

Coop: ¡¿Cómo se cura?!

Dark Coop: (sonríe) No se puede, aunque podrías cederme control y...

Coop se levanta y camina atravesando a Dark Coop, recordándole que no es más que una nube y siguiendo su curso hacia la escuela...

 _ **Con Millie...**_

El vehículo alcanza al autobús por lo que disminuye la velocidad

Mildred: Ahora podemos estar tranquilas, bueno, asumiendo que tienes preguntas...

Millie: ¿De dónde conseguiste este auto? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? Y más importante, ¿Por qué apareces ahora?

Mildred: ¿Esas son tus preguntas?

Millie: (suspira) ¿Quién eres?

Mildred: Mi nombre es Mildred, madre de dos hijos... Solía ser parte de un matrimonio feliz, me entretenía cuidando niños, haciendo quehaceres, divirtiéndome con mi esposo... Hasta que empecé a darme cuenta de que el mundo es un lugar muy grande y de que muchas cosas ocurren en él...

Millie: ¿Entonces comenzaste a viajar?

Mildred: Por así decirlo, pero viajes con un propósito, como parte de mi trabajo. Investigar la vida en todas las partes del planeta

Millie: Suena divertido...

Mildred: Créeme, lo es y mucho

Millie: ¿Y por qué volviste?

Mildred: Bueno... La razón por la que volví... La razón por la que volví es porque, por tan emocionante que mi trabajo sea, uno extraña al lugar de dónde vienes y claramente no se puede ignorar que tienes una familia y... (mira a Millie con una sonrisa) Una pequeña y hermosa niña que ya ha crecido, mi pequeña Millie...

Millie: Todavía no entiendo por qué nos tuviste que dejar...

Mildred: Tenía miedo de la responsabilidad, pensé que me tirarían hacia atrás, mis pensamientos son distintos ahora.

Millie: No creo que Coop lo vea igual

Mildred: (se ríe) Tu hermano siempre tuvo un carácter más parecido al de su padre, pero verá las cosas de otro modo...

El auto llega a la escuela y Millie se baja para ir a clase...

Mildred: (saludando con la mano) ¡Cuídate Millie!

La mujer sonríe antes de arrancar e irse...

 _ **En el salón de clases...**_

La Srta. Brannigan está sentada en su escritorio viendo a sus alumnos escribir, de repente Coop entra apurado

Coop: Lamento la tardanza, perdí el autobús

Srta. Brannigan: Está bien Coop, siéntate, es el examen de algebra así que apúrate.

Coop: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay no, lo olvidé!

Srta. Brannigan: Siéntate y haz lo que sepas, tu hoja está en la mesa

El joven se sienta e intenta hacer el examen, es inútil, no estudió nada.

Dark Coop: Odio a esta mujer.

 _ **Luego del examen...**_

Todos entregan sus hojas, incluyendo Burtonberger, y salen a almorzar.

Dennis: Oye, reprobar no es tan malo, créeme

Coop: ¿Alguna vez has reprobado?

Dennis: Uhh... ¿Sí?

Coop: Dennis, esa vez que te olvidaste la tarea en casa no cuenta como reprobar

Dennis: Está bien, está bien...

 _ **Ambos se sientan a comer...**_

Dennis: Así que... ¿Cómo sigues?

Coop se queda viendo la mesa unos largos segundos

Coop: Oye, ¿Quieres saber un secreto?


	3. Kid vs Kat: ¿Quién soy? v3

Coop y Dennis están bajándose del autobús para llegar a sus casas...

Dennis: Entonces... ¿Tu mamá es del FBI o algo así?

Coop: No el FBI, otra organización, no tienen nombre y son pésimos inventándolos

Dennis: ¿Ella sabe de Sr. Gato?

Coop: Para nada, ni siquiera sé para qué vino...

Dennis: Bueno, deberías mantener un ojo abierto por si acaso...

Coop: No la conoces

Dennis: Cierto, pero ya hemos tenido experiencias con el gobierno, no son agradables y tampoco ayudan mucho...

Coop: Nos vemos Dennis, estoy algo cansado

Dennis: Sí, noto las ojeras, duerme bien amigo

Ambos chocan los cinco y cada uno entra a su casa...

Coop entra y nota que Millie aún no ha llegado...

Dark Coop: Genial, Millie sigue con la señora abandono, lo bueno es que no tenemos que aguantar a ninguna de las dos

Sr. Gato se asoma...

Dark Coop: (rueda los ojos) Pero tenemos que lidiar con el gato

El felino comienza a gruñir

Coop: Escucha, no tenemos que hacer esto, podemos-

Sr. Gato: ¡Meowww!

Coop: Solo estoy cansado...

El gato se lanza sobre Coop y le arroja dos arañones, Burtonberger le agarra el brazo y lo arroja contra una pared...

Sr. Gato: (se da media vuelta) ¡Raurghh!

Coop: (traga saliba) Lo siento

Dark Coop: ¿Qué? ¡No lo sientas!

El felino salta sobre Coop y lo hace caer al suelo, ahí lo golpea en la cara 3 veces y le da un arañón. El chico termina de intentar resistirse y le da una patada a Sr. Gato para quitárselo de encima, ya arriba, le da un puñetazo seguido de otro el cual es interrumpido por un golpe de mano abierta en el cuello. Coop agarra al gato del brazo y lo arroja al suelo, intenta pisarlo pero el alienígena da un giro y se levanta con una patada a la clavícula en donde el felino entierra sus garras.

Coop: ¡Ahg! (se cansa) ¡Arghhh!

Dark Coop: (se ríe) ¡Sí, ahora!

Coop atrapa a Sr. Gato y lo tira contra los escalones y ahí se siguen agarrando a golpes...

Burt: ¡Coop!

Ambos se detienen...

Coop: ¿Papá? Creí que-

Burt: ¡No importa lo que creías! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

Dark Coop: En serio, ¿De qué iba a servir decirle que creías que estaba en la casa del canje?

Coop: Puedo explicar, yo-

Burt: ¡No hay forma de justificar esto!

Coop: ¡Él me atacó primero!

Burt: ¡Solo es un gato!

Coop: ¡Eso es lo que siempre dices!

Burt: ¡Pues porque eso es lo que es!

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Burt: Fuera tú también

El felino se va y queda un silencio incómodo, Dark Coop se sienta en una mesa al ver que nadie dice nada...

Burt: (suspira y se aprieta el ceño) ¿Dónde está tu hermana, Coop? Me quedé dormido y no pudimos tener aquella charla...

Coop: Está con mamá...

Burt: Supongo que ya vendrá

Coop: ¿No te preocupa?

Dark Coop: ¿Por qué lo haría? Es un idiota

Burt: Vendrá tarde o temprano, conozco a Mildred

Coop: Bueno, yo no tanto

Burt: Estará bien, Coop.

Coop: Papá, sobre lo de hace un rato...

Burt: Ve a tu habitación, Coop... Por favor, no empieces a hacer esto otra vez...

Coop: Está bien...

El chico entra a su habitación con Dark Coop detrás, cierra la puerta, ve que no hay ninguna trampa y suspira... De repente suena el teléfono y Coop atiende...

Fiona: ¿Hola?

Coop: Hey Fiona, hola

Fiona: Hola Coop

Coop: ¿Cómo estás?

Fiona: Bien, solo quería avisarte que iré de visita esta semana

Coop: ¡Genial! Pero... ¿No estamos en meses de clases?

Fiona: Sí, pero faltaré unos días

Coop: Okay uhh... Realmente no tienes que hacer eso por mí

Fiona: No, no, está bien... También es por mí, quiero verte porque, bueno... Tú sabes...

Coop: Sí, ehhh... ¿Nos vemos el fin de semana, supongo?

Fiona: Nos vemos Coop

Ambos cuelgan, Coop se sienta en el suelo...

Dark Coop: Wow, realmente la tienes a tus pies

Coop: Cállate

Dark Coop: La tienes comiendo de la mano, (se burla en tono trágico) "Coop, quiero verte, te necesito"

Coop: Eres desagradable

Dark Coop: Ohh, te molestas cuando hablo así de tu novia

Coop: Ella no es mi... Ugh...

Dark Coop: ¿Ni siquiera sabes qué son? ¡Ja! Eres patético

Coop: Quizás lo soy...

Dark Coop: El otro tipo era genial, pero nosotros, podemos ser los mejores

Coop: Define mejores...

Dark Coop: Más tranquilos, más concentrados... Y con un final distinto

Coop: (suspira) Mejor... No hablemos de eso

Dark Coop: Suena bastante conveniente para ti, dame algo a cambio

Coop: No.

Dark Coop: Buena suerte en la escuela, (señala la mochila de Coop) Sr. Gato rompió tus cuadernos

Coop: ¿Qué? (se da vuelta) ¡Ay, no!

Dark Coop: Jajaja, realmente no tienes que aguantar esto, puedo hacerte las cosas más sencillas

Burtonberger se acuesta sin hacerle más caso a la entidad y se queda dormido...

 ** _La puerta de la casa se abre..._**

Millie: (entra comiendo helado) La lala lala lala

Burt: ¿Millie? Digo, hola Millie, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

Millie: Bien papá, por suerte no llegué tarde

Burt: ¿No estás molesta por lo de ayer?

Millie: Jiji, no papá

Burt: Escucha dulzura, sé que tienes preguntas así que, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a hablar?

Millie: En realidad, mamá me explicó todo, la verdad no quiero hablarlo más

Burt: Sí, pero-

Millie: Estamos bien papá, no te preocupes, (ve a Sr. Gato y se alegra) ¡Sr. Gato!

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Millie: (agarra al felino) Te extrañé tanto

Sr. Gato: Meowww

La niña se lleva su mascota a su cuarto dejando a Burt solo abajo...

Burt: (suspira) ¿Ahora qué?

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Coop despierta, durmió desde que se acostó, muchas más horas de las que creía necesitar

Coop: (ve el reloj) Bueno, supongo que ya no estoy cansado

Dark Coop: Uff, ya era hora. ¿Qué vamos a romper hoy?

Burtonberger cambia su expresión facial, ignora a Dark Coop y hace su rutina diaria junto a su hermana

 _ **Unas horas más tarde...**_

Coop está sentado en su salón de clases tratando de mantenerse al tanto de lo que su maestra está escribiendo en la pizarra, todo está bien hasta que...

Dark Coop: (a la derecha de Coop) ¿Tenemos que venir aquí toda la semana? Pffttt

Coop se da vuelta a la derecha pero no ve Dark Coop...

Dark Coop: (a la izquierda de Coop) Tenemos que salir de aquí...

Coop se empieza a poner nervioso y mira a la izquierda pero tampoco llega a ver a Dark Coop...

Dark Coop: (detrás de Coop) Oh, no estoy aquí... (le toca la cabeza a Coop) Estoy aquí...

El joven trata de contenerse pero la entidad está haciendo que se agite...

Dark Coop: No te agrada eso, apuesto a que puedo hacerlo peor, pum, pum, pum...

Coop empieza a escuchar disparos láser... De un segundo a otro se empieza a hiperventilar...

Srta. Brannigan: Coop...

Coop: (levanta la mano rápidamente) ¿Puedo ir al baño?

Srta. Brannigan: Dime el resultado del ejercicio que escribí

Coop: Uhh... ¿27?

Srta. Brannigan: (mirando su cuaderno) Correcto

Coop: Tiro de suerte...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Qué fue eso?

Coop: ¿Puedo ir al baño ahora?

Srta. Brannigan: Seguro, ve

Coop se levanta rápido y nomás salir del salón corre al baño...

Dennis: (mirando sus notas) Mmm, supongo que no es 24...

El joven borra el resultado incorrecto y lo corrige agregando el 27

Burtonberger entra al baño, cierra la puerta y empieza a respirar hondo muchas veces, se apoya en la pared y se sienta en el suelo, se queda así por unos minutos hasta que se tranquiliza...

Coop se levanta y va a lavarse las manos y mojarse la cara, al mirar al espejo ve a Dark Coop sonriendo...

Coop: ¡Ahh!

Dark Coop: Tranquilo, tranquilo... No puedo creer que te haya asustado con eso jajaja

Coop: (molesto) ¿Qué quieres? Además de molestarme.

Dark Coop: Relájate tipo rudo, (sonríe) sabes lo que quiero

Coop: No va a pasar.

Dark Coop: Jajaja, sigue convenciéndote de eso

Coop: (con determinación) Lo haré.

De repente un alumno pelirrojo sale de uno de los inodoros, se lava las manos y mira a Coop de forma extraña antes de irse...

El muchacho vuelve al aula y se sienta en su lugar como es debido, el día pasa...

Coop está en casa y nota que Sr. Gato no puso ninguna trampa, ¿Podría algo extraño estar pasando?

 ** _En la base de Sr. Gato..._**

Rey de Gatunus: ¿Meow meow?

Sr. Gato: (hace un saludo militar) Meow

El felino le muestra un papel con unas coordenadas, su rey las anota y corta la llamada con una sonrisa...


	4. Kid vs Kat: ¿Quién soy? v4

**_Un nuevo día, el sol sale..._**

El walkie-talkie de Coop suena...

Dennis: Coop, despierta

Coop: (cansado) Uhh, ¿Qué pasó?

Dennis: Vas a llegar tarde, apresúrate

Coop: (sarcástico) Está bien, ahí voy mamá...

Dark Coop: ¡Ugghhhh!

Coop: ¡Ahh!

El joven se cae de la cama

Dennis: ¡Coop! ¿Estás bien?

Coop: Sí, es solo que... Vi una cucaracha...

Dennis: Uff, que asco

El chico se levanta y se alista para ir a estudiar...

 ** _Mientras tanto con Sr. Gato..._**

El gato alienígena está en el bosque tomando medidas, nota que el lugar es lo suficientemente amplio pero hay algunos árboles que estorban.

Sr. Gato: (sonríe) Meow meowww

El felino saca las garras y se pone a cortar los árboles...

 _ **Luego de la escuela...**_

Burtonberger regresa a casa, esta vez acompañado de su hermana, y encuentra a su padre de traje tratando de acomodarse el moño...

Coop y Dark Coop: ¿Qué rayos?

Millie: ¿Papi? ¿Qué haces?

Burt: Chicos, les doy completa responsabilidad de la casa, voy a ir a cenar

Millie: (emocionada) ¿Con la Señorita Brannigan?

Burt: (contento) Sí...

Millie se emociona y de un salto ayuda a su padre a ponerse el moño, Coop no sabe qué pensar...

Coop: Entonces, ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Burt: A medianoche, por eso tienen completa responsabilidad de la casa, confío en ustedes

Dark Coop: ¡¿Puedes creer esto?!

Coop: Estoy uhh... Feliz por ti papá

Burt: Gracias Coop, estaba preocupado de que no entenderían, ahora soy el único que no debe estar nervioso, fiu...

Millie: ¿Recuerdas lo que repasamos para aquel sitio de citas?

Burt: Sí, aunque no quiero hablar de ese sitio dulzura

Millie: Bueno, los consejos son los mismos, solo tienes que aplicarlos jiji

Burt: Lo tendré en cuenta caramelo, cuida de tu hermano jaja

Dark Coop: Jaaa ja...

Coop: Está bien, cuidaré de la casa, no voy a romper nada y si lo hago asumiré completa responsabilidad, ¿Okay?

Burt: Ese es mi muchacho, (mira la hora) Okay, me tengo que ir

El padre de la familia sale por la puerta

Coop: (lo sigue hasta la puerta) Uhh... Papá, espera

Burt: ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Dark Coop: Esto está muy mal...

Coop: (sonríe) Buena suerte

Burt: Gracias Coop

El señor abandona el hogar dejando a sus hijos...

Millie: Finalmente...

Dark Coop: ¿Se va? Sí, lo detesto

Millie: Papi tendrá novia

Coop: Ajá, para que no tengas locas ideas sobre mamá

Millie: Sé que no volverá con mamá, tonto

Coop: ¿Entonces por qué saliste con ella dos días seguidos?

Millie: Porque es agradable

Coop: Nos abandonó, ¿Por qué creerías algo de lo que saliera de ella?

Millie: Porque dio una explicación razonable

Coop: Sí, es muy razonable abandonar a tus hijos

Millie: No quiero tener esta conversación contigo Coop

Dark Coop: Por supuesto...

Coop: Está bien, la tendré con Dennis

El muchacho Burtonberger llama a Dennis con su walkie-talkie

Dennis: ¿Cómo estás Coop?

Coop: Bien, oye, ¿Quieres venir a casa? Mi papá se fue a cenar y volverá tarde

Dennis: Seguro, traeré unas botellas de mis jugos más finos jaja

Coop: Nos vemos amigo

Luego de unos minutos suena el timbre, Coop va a recibir a su amigo

Dennis: Tiempo sin verte Coop

Coop: Pfft, solo pasa

Dennis: ¿Hasta qué hora?

Coop: Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres

Dennis: Cool

Coop: Y sobre...

El chico nota que un auto estaciona en frente de la casa de la Sra. Munson, este abre una de sus puertas y baja Fiona. La joven rubia se despide de sus padres y espera a que estos se vayan, justo cuando va a caminar hacia la casa de su tía ve a ambos chicos al lado.

Coop mira a Fiona y sonríe, esta hace lo mismo y viene caminando rápidamente.

Coop: Ven aquí

La rubia se ríe y abraza a su algo más que amigo

Dark Coop: Lo que sea que estés haciendo, será mejor que te detengas. (los dos siguen abrazados) Oye, ¿Me escuchas? No le agradas, ambos tienen miedo. Ugh, mi cabeza...

Dennis: Iré a guardar el jugo...

Millie: ¡Hola Dennis!

Dennis: ¿Cómo estás Millie?

Millie: Bien, ¿Por qué Coop sigue afuera?

Dennis: Fiona está afuer-

Millie: (se emociona) Uhhhhh

Fiona y Coop entran a la casa...

Dennis: Y ahora está adentro...

Coop: ¿Estás segura de que la vieja- es decir, la Sra. Munson no sabrá?

Fiona: Estoy mejorando en esto de esquivarla

Millie: ¡Hola Fiona!

Fiona: ¿Cómo has estado Millie?

Millie: Muy bien, papá va a su cita y una cita viene a casa

Fiona: (mira a Coop) ¿Tu padre está en una cita?

Coop: Sí, con mi maestra

Fiona: Brannigan, ¿Verdad? No sabía que era tu maestra ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Coop: Si papá es feliz yo también lo soy, supongo...

Dark Coop: (aun frotándose la cabeza) Sí, miéntete a ti mismo y a todos los demás, eso siempre funciona

Dennis: Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? Mi sugerencia es una película

Coop: ¿Por qué no? Elige

Dennis: ¿Qué dices si logramos terminar de ver "Los Gatos Zombie Devoradores de Carne"?

Fiona: ¿Una película de horror?

Dennis: Duh, (le da la caja) ¿Qué opinas?

Fiona toma la caja y al ver la portada se empieza a reír a carcajadas

Fiona: Si alguno de ustedes se cubre la cara serán mi burla

Coop: Tómalo como una apuesta

Fiona: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué apuestas?

Coop: (se cruza de brazos) Se me ocurrirá algo cuando gane

Fiona: Lo que digas Coop...

Los chicos van a la sala principal con la televisión y se suben al sofá...

Coop: Dennis, ¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Dennis: (toma la caja) Por supuesto, si con honores te refieres a que no quieres levantarte del sofá

Millie: No te molestes, mi hermano es un perezoso tanto en la escuela como en la casa

Coop: ¿Recuérdame quién limpió la caja de arena de tu gato?

Millie: Yo no puse laxantes en su comida

Fiona: Eww

Coop: (mira a Fiona) Tenía que pagar por mis cuadernos

Fiona: Todo por detener al alien jaja

Dennis: (corre hacia el sofá) La película ya empieza

Dark Coop: Uhhhh aterrador...

Coop: Shhh

 _ **Con Burt y la Srta. Brannigan...**_

Ambos están en un restaurante elegante, sentados tomando una copa de vino, ella está usando un vestido azul

Srta. Brannigan: Así que... ¿Qué hace Coop ahora que está solo?

Burt: Seguro está con Dennis y Fiona

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Fiona es la chica que estuvo en tu casa la última vez? Bueno, la anterior a la última vez...

Burt: Sí, la tatara tatara tatara sobrina de la vieja- es decir, la Sra. Munson

Srta. Brannigan: ¿De veras? Wow, de todas formas es agradable

Burt: Probablemente sea por qué le gusta tanto a Coop

Srta. Brannigan: Bueno, ha pasado más de un año desde aquella cena y se siguen viendo, quizás tengas algo especial ocurriendo ahí Burt, no lo ignores

Burt: Créeme, no lo hago, y si ha pasado más de un año desde esa cena eso quiere decir que... (sonríe) También nos hemos estado viendo desde hace un año

Srta. Brannigan: (sostiene su copa) Me gusta donde está yendo esto, continúa

Burt: Este... Quiero decir... (levanta su copa) ¿Por un año de momentos divertidos y libertad de estrés?

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Por qué rayos no? (levanta su copa) Salud

Las copas chocan y el mesero trae el plato a la mesa...

 ** _De vuelta con los chicos..._**

Dennis: Jajaja, creo que vi un micrófono en esa escena

Coop: Cielos, no puedo creer que le teníamos miedo a esto

Fiona: Esta película es tan mala jaja

Millie: (comiendo palomitas) En realidad es bastante entretenida, pero no porque sea aterradora

 ** _Una hora después..._**

La película ya casi termina y los chicos ya ni le están prestando atención

Fiona: Así que... ¿Cómo estás, después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Coop: Ahora estoy mejor... ¿Qué hay de ti?

Fiona: (sonríe) También estoy mejor

La película acaba mostrando una imagen de los gatos zombie conquistando el mundo

Fiona: Bueno, parece que ganaste la apuesta

Coop: Sí, asumiendo que no hay escena después de los créditos

Fiona: ¿Qué quieres?

Coop: Bueno...

Se escucha que la puerta del patio trasero se abre, por lo que los jóvenes se levantan de golpe...

Millie: ¿Qué fue eso?

Coop: Nosotros nos fijaremos Millie, quédate atrás

Coop, Dennis y Fiona se asoman por la pared...

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Los tres: ¡Ughhhh!

Millie: ¡Sr. Gaaaato! (lo abraza pero siente su olor) Uy, apestas, voy a tener que darte un baño

Sr. Gato: ¡Meeoowwww!

Millie: Iré a preparar la tina, tú quédate aquí

La niña se va dejando al felino con sus tres enemigos...

Dark Coop: Por fin algo bueno

Sr. Gato arroja una pelota a la sala...

Coop: ¡Todos cúbranse!

Los chicos se esconden pero nada sucede, Coop se asoma...

Dennis: ¿Es solo una pelota?

Coop: Sí, es solo una pelo-

El felino se abalanza sobre Coop, el chico en el piso patea al gato hacia arriba donde Fiona lo atrapa. La rubia lo arroja contra una pared en donde lo intercepta Dennis

Dennis: ¿Qué quieres ahora Sr. Gato?

Sr. Gato: ¡Raurgh!

El alienígena le pisa el pie al joven y lo hace caer, se le tira encima pero Coop y Fiona van asistirlo, ahí el gato aprovecha para saltar y patearlos a ambos en la cara.

Dark Coop: ¡Esto sí que es un espectáculo! ¿No crees?

Coop se enoja, mira a Fiona y ambos asienten con la cabeza...

Dennis empuja a Sr. Gato por la espalda, Coop va a atacarlo pero se agacha y Fiona salta sobre él con una patada. El felino se tira para atrás y choca contra un mueble tirando una maceta...

Coop: ¿En serio? ¡Por favor!

El gato agarra las piezas de la maceta rota y se las arroja a los chicos, estos se cubren detrás del sofá hasta que Sr. Gato se queda sin municiones...

Coop: (sale de su escondite) ¡Sr. Gatooooo!

Para la sorpresa del muchacho el felino sale de la casa y se empieza a adentrar en el bosque

Coop: (se detiene) No te voy a seguir al bosque Sr. Gato, no soy tan tonto como crees... Solo vete, no necesito esto...

El gato alienígena gruñe y desaparece entre los arbustos por lo que Coop vuelve adentro...

Millie: (bajando las escaleras) ¿Dónde estás Sr. Gatoooo? ¿Dónde está? (ve el desastre) ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Dennis: Sr. Gato quiso acostarse sobre la mesa, tratamos de quitarlo...

Fiona: Pero estaba la maceta, él se negó y, bueno...

Millie: ¿Qué le hiciste ahora Coop?

Dark Coop: Pero hey, fue el gato

Coop: Pero hey, fue un accidente, es un gato...

Dark Coop: Sip, fue el gato...

Suena el timbre...

Coop: Ay, ¿Ahora qué?

Coop abre la puerta...

Lorne y Harley: (cantando) "¡Chico gato! ¡Chico gato! ¡Un golpe abajo! ¡Chico gato! ¡Chico gato! ¡Todo termina para el pueblo! ¡Chico gato!"

El joven los mira con decepción y les cierra la puerta en la cara

Fiona: ¿Quién era?

Coop: Nada, solo Lorne y Harley-

El timbre suena de vuelta...

Coop: ¡Ughhh! (abre la puerta) ¡¿Ahora qué quiere-

Mildred: Hola Coop.

Dark Coop: Tienes que estar bromeando... ¿De nuevo?

Coop: Hola mamá... ¿Qu-Q-Qué haces aquí?

Mildred: Estoy aquí de visita, si eso no es un problema...

Coop: Bueno, en verdad, estoy aquí con amigos y-

Millie: ¡Hola mamá! ¡Pasa!

Mildred: Solo si tu hermano lo permite dulzura

Coop: Yo... (suspira) Está bien, pasa...

La mujer pasa y empieza a hablar con Millie quien está muy feliz de verla. Dennis y Fiona la ven pasar y no entienden nada...

 _ **Con Burt y la Srta. Brannigan...**_

Ambos ya terminaron de comer...

Burt: Entonces, la casa se había roto y decidimos hacer una habitación gigante con todas las cosas habidas por haber y ¡Bum! La torre de castillo explota destruyendo también el cuarto de juegos, pero hey, la casa está arreglada

Srta. Brannigan: Santo cielo, ¿Fue Coop?

Burt: ¡Sí! No puedo creer cómo lo hace pero lo hace de todas formas...

Srta. Brannigan: No es un mal chico Burt...

Burt: Aún no termino, la ironía de todo es que, desde que el gato llegó y lo que sea que le pasó a Coop, aprecio mucho más estas cosas... Paz, comida, conversaciones, usted...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Perdón?

Burt: Uhhh, d-digo...

Las luces se prenden y para el show de entretenimiento se sube un señor vestido de caballero y hace una pirueta sin importar las piezas de armadura...

Caballero: (se quita el casco) ¡Damas y caballeros, seeeeñoras y señores! Lo más importante luego de tener la barriga llena es conectar... Así que los invito a que se levanten y se pongan a bailar...

Una música lenta empieza a cubrir el lugar por lo que las parejas que están sentadas se levantan...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Qué dices?

Burt: (nervioso) Después de ti...

Los dos se levantan y se juntan para bailar lentamente...

Srta. Brannigan: Estoy usando el perfume de pétalos de rosa...

Burt: Lo sé... (suspira) Estoy feliz de que por fin hayamos podido hacer esto...

Srta. Brannigan: Gracias por invitarme Burt...

La maestra cierra los ojos y empieza a acercarse aún más a Burt pero este queda petrificado y mira para otro lado...

Srta. Brannigan: Lo siento, no quería-

Burt: No, yo lo siento, hemos pasado tantas cosas y esto es genial pero... No sé que hacer...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿A qué te refieres?

Burt: Estoy asustado, no sé cómo dar el siguiente paso y no sé siquiera si hay un siguiente pas-

Brannigan lo interrumpe besándolo en los labios, Burt se sonroja pero cede al beso el cual dura unos 10 segundos...

Srta. Brannigan: Hay un siguiente paso, y lo acabas de tomar...

 _ **Con los chicos...**_

Todos están sentados jugando las cartas, Mildred y Millie están felices como si nada, Coop está viendo las cartas tratando de no mirar para otro lado, y Dennis y Fiona no le quitan el ojo de encima a la mamá de Coop

Dennis: Entonces... ¿A qué te dedicas?

Mildred: Extraña pregunta para la madre de tu mejor amigo, Dennis. Soy una reportera para una empresa privada que no publica diarios

Fiona: ¿Noticias online?

Mildred: Tampoco, ¿Quién eres?

Millie: Es la novia de Coop

Mildred: (se ríe) Bueno, eso es obvio, pero me refiero a quién es con exactitud, me resultas familiar

Coop: Es nieta de la señora Munson.

Mildred: ¿De veras? Wow...

Fiona: Uhhh... Tatara tatara tatara sobrina en realidad

Mildred: ¿Tía abuela?

Fiona: Sí, es complicado... Es un linaje largo...

Mildred: Sí, los Munson están regados por todo el mundo

Coop: Mamá, no importa, solo juega.

 _Luego de un silencio..._

Fiona: ¿Alguien quiere chicle?

Dennis: Yo

La rubia le da a Dennis una pieza de la golosina...

Dennis: (mira su celular) Uhhh... ¿Coop? Lorne y Harley subieron más videos...

Coop: ¿Qué? ¡Ughh! Déjame ver

Coop toma el celular y ve la lista de reproducción...

Coop: (lee los títulos) "Los ruidos de la casa de Chico Gato", "Chico Gato, ¿Casa hundiéndose?" ¡Eso solo fue una vez!

Dark Coop: Sí, y también casi se hunde todo el vecindario.

Coop: "Chico Gato huyendo de cañones de rocas" ¡Estaban en el autobús!

Dark Coop: Parece que no...

Coop: "Chico Gato reacciona a su canción" ¡Fue hace dos minutos! ¡Ni siquiera tenían la cámara a mano! ¡¿Cómo graban estas cosas?!

Dark Coop: Fácil, rompamos la cámara y sus narice-

Mildred: Sabes que puedes reportar esos videos, ¿No?

Coop: No sirve, y siguen teniéndolo guardado...

Mildred: Lamento oír eso y... Tengo que ir al baño...

La mujer sube por las escaleras...

Coop: (le devuelve el aparato) Toma Dennis

Dennis: Gracias, (lo mira) hmph, que raro... "Canal no disponible"

Coop: ¿Qué? Pero lo acabo de-

Mildred vuelve abajo con los chicos...

Fiona: ¿Cuánto ha estado yendo Sr. Gato al bosque últimamente?

Dark Coop: Esa rata calva...

Coop: No lo sé, la verdad tampoco me importa

Millie: No ha pasado mucho tiempo en casa, tengo la esperanza de que haya encontrado una Señora Gata allá afuera

Coop: Hmph, lo dudo...

Millie: Bueno, es mejor que creer que está haciendo cosas de alienígena

Dark Coop: Nos está empujando amigo

Coop: Quizás el gato no sea un alien, pero deja de convencerte de que es bueno.

Millie: (tira sus cartas) ¡Gané!

Coop: (aplaude sarcásticamente) Bravooo...

Fiona nota que Coop está molesto...

Fiona: Coop, ¿Dónde está el baño?

Coop: Escaleras arriba, pasillo a la derecha.

Fiona: Pero, me refiero, ¿Puedes mostrarme?

Coop: Oh, seguro, lo siento

Dark Coop: Eres un idiota.

Coop sube las escaleras con Fiona detrás, cuando suben doblan al pasillo...

Fiona: ¿Qué te pasa?

Coop: (suspira y se apoya en la pared) No sé si caben dudas sobre esto, pero esa mujer que está abajo es mi madre, y no la he visto desde que tengo 5 años...

Fiona: Oh... Eso explica porque nunca la mencionaste, dile que se vaya si no te hace sentir cómodo, tú estás a cargo

Coop: A Millie le agrada...

Dark Coop: ¡Por favor! Estoy de acuerdo con ella, necesita quedarse fuera de nuestras vidas...

Fiona: (lo toma del hombro) Coop, piensa un poco en ti

Dark Coop: Siempre debes pensar en ti...

Coop: Lo intentaré... ¿Vamos abajo?

Fiona: De hecho, realmente tengo que ir al baño, gracias por decirme dónde está

Coop vuelve abajo...

Mildred: Hey, Coop, ¿Segundo round? No dejaré que Millie gane en esta

Millie: ¡Oye!

Dark Coop: (sonríe) ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Coop: (cierra los ojos y suspira) Mamá... Quiero que te vayas, no me siento cómodo contigo estando aquí, estoy en una reunión con amigos y no te necesito conmigo...

 _Luego de un silencio..._

Millie: A-

Mildred: (se levanta) Está bien, no pretendía incomodarte y me disculpo si lo hice, estás en todo tu derecho...

La mujer se levanta, toma su abrigo y abandona el hogar...

Millie: No puedes dejar ir nada, ¿Cierto?

Coop: La confianza debe ser ganada por ambos Millie...

Millie: Entonces te vendría bien dar una oportunidad para empezar.

Coop: Es por el bien de todos

Millie: ¡Es solo por el tuyo!

Millie, enfurecida, se va a su cuarto...

Fiona: (baja las escaleras) Oye, me llamó mi tía, mis padres le dijeron que ya estoy en Bootsville, tengo que ir

Coop: Entonces ve...

Fiona: Por supuesto, la pasé bien contigo...

La rubia le da un beso en la mejilla a Burtonberger y también se va, Coop se toca la cara y mira a Dennis...

Dennis: Asumo que debería irme yo también...

Coop asiente con la cabeza...

Dennis: Nos vemos mañana en la escuela amigo...

Dennis se va y Coop queda solo en la sala principal, este comienza a ordenarla...

 ** _Con Burt..._**

Este deja a Brannigan en su casa...

Burt: Bueno, va a ser difícil mejorar esto en la siguiente

Srta. Brannigan: Lo lograremos, cuídate Burt...

La maestra le da un beso en la mejilla a Burt y sale del auto, este se queda un rato pensando y tocándose la cara, pero se ríe y vuelve a casa...

Al abrir la puerta ve que todas las luces están apagadas...

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Burt: Hola Sr. Gato, ¿Quieres un snack de medianoche?

El padre de familia le sirve al felino Frisky Bits de pescado los cuales empieza a comer enseguida, mientras lo hace nota que la maceta no está y hay un poco de tierra en el piso. Luego de esto Burt sube las escaleras y se asoma en el cuarto de Millie, está dormida, hace lo mismo en el de Coop y este también está acostado pero no nota lo siguiente... Coop está durmiendo con una cara triste...


	5. Kid vs Kat: ¿Quién soy? v5

Tocan el timbre de la puerta, la Sra. Munson la abre inmediatamente para ver a su tatara tatara tatara sobrina...

Sra. Munson: ¿Dónde estabas?

Fiona: (masticando) Fui a comprar chicle, olvidé que la tienda está algo lejos, ¿Quieres?

Sra. Munson: Solo pasa.

La rubia entra y desde la ventana ve a la mamá de Coop irse, esto la tranquiliza por lo que se va a dormir...

 ** _En la casa Burtonberger..._**

Coop está dormido, en su sueño solo ve oscuridad y siente que está siendo arrastrado, excepto que no es un sueño...

Coop: Uhhh... ¿Qué?

El chico abre los ojos para encontrar al felino diabólico sosteniéndolo de los pies en el pasillo antes de las escaleras

Sr. Gato: ¿Meow?

Coop: ¡Déjame!

El joven Burtonberger se levanta con una patada haciendo que el gato ruede por las escaleras aunque este, por su naturaleza, cae de pie. Coop rápidamente se desliza por el borde de la escalera y cae con otra patada llevando a Sr. Gato a la sala principal

Coop: ¿Cuál es tu problema? No habíamos peleado por 4 meses pero aún así me doy cuenta de que has estado actuando extraño, bueno, más extraño que de costumbre

Sr. Gato: ¡Meowww!

Coop: (sarcástico) Porque sabes que sé lo que eso significa...

Sr. Gato sonríe y aprieta un botón de su collar, del techo salen dos torretas que empiezan a arrojar bolas de ácido, Coop se tira al piso, gira y se esconde detrás de una pared pero esta se empieza a derretir, agarra una silla pero esta se deshace al contacto, opta por la mesa pero esta termina llena de agujeros pero por suerte las torretas se quedan sin municiones...

El chico Burtonberger corre hacia el felino, pero este rueda y agarra un poco de tierra que quedó de la maceta rota para tirársela en los ojos, ahí mismo le patea la pierna y se le tira encima.

Coop se limpia el rostro y le da un derechazo al gato alienígena.

Coop: El bosque, ¡¿Qué hay allí?!

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow!

Sr. Gato le arroja una pelota anti estrés a Coop, este la atrapa y la mira

Dark Coop: (sonriendo) ¿Sabes? Esa no te vendría mal

De repente la pelota empieza a emitir pitidos por lo que Burtonberger la arroja a la cocina, pero esta rebota por todos lados rompiendo algunos vasos y platos, y vuelve a la sala principal golpeando a Coop

Sr. Gato: (sonríe) ¡Meowhaha!

La pelota también golpea a Sr. Gato y cae en el medio de los dos, esta explota y aturde a ambos.

Dark Coop: Oye, (chasquea los dedos repetidamente) ¿Me escuchas?

Coop: (aturdido) ¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Dark Coop: Ahora es tu oportunidad

Coop ve al felino que está más aturdido que él y se levanta para ir a atacarlo.

Burt: (prende la luz) ¿Qué hacen? Deberían estar durmiendo...

Dark Coop: Qué extraño, no parece enojado...

Coop: Lo sé

Burt: Entonces...

Coop: Digo, lo siento papá, me voy a dormir

Burt: (sonríe) Está bien campeón, ve...

El padre le acaricia la cabeza a su hijo y se va a la cocina, Coop ve que Sr. Gato ya no está por lo que sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto hasta llegar a su cama y acostarse...

Dark Coop: (parado en el borde de la cama) "El bosque, ¿Qué hay allí?" ¿Qué estás sospechando de la rata calva?

Coop: ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

Dark Coop: No puedo permitir que mi futuro cuerpo esté en peligro

Coop: Por supuesto... Creo que Sr. Gato está intentando vengarse de mí por... Bueno, ya sabes...

Dark Coop: ¿Pero cómo?

Coop: ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Podría tener una catapulta, una bomba o un láser vaporizador, de verdad no pienso tomar el riesgo de ir a averiguarlo

Dark Coop: Podría ser algo que ponga en peligro la Tierra...

Coop: Si ese fuera el caso no querría llevarme ahí, no iré al bosque.

Dark Coop: Tienes un punto ahí, ¿Y qué de estos dos idiotas-

Coop: Me voy a dormir.

Dark Coop: Pfft, mañana va a ser un día horrible, como siempre...

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Burtonberger despierta, se higieniza y baja a desayunar, su padre y hermana ya están sentados comiendo panqueques...

Coop: Hola papá, hola Millie

Burt: Hola hijo, tienes media hora para desayunar antes de que venga el autobús

Millie no le dirige la palabra a Coop

Dark Coop: Aww, mírala, sigue haciendo berrinches, 10 años y todo sigue igual...

Burt: ¿Pasa algo dulzura?

Millie: (con una sonrisa) Para nada papi

Burt: Ni siquiera sé que estoy pensando jaja

Millie: Entonces... ¿Cómo te fue en la cita con la señorita Brannigan?

Coop toma un vaso de agua

Dark Coop: Me olvidé completamente de eso

Burt: Bueno, eh... Jejeje, fue agradable... Cenamos, bailamos, hablamos y esas cosas...

Millie: ¿Se besaron?

Coop se ahoga con el agua y empieza a tocer

Dark Coop: Ayyy por favor di que no...

Burt: (se sonroja) Uhh... Millie, la verdad es que... Sí, me besó, y no estuvo nada mal...

Millie: ¡Yupiii!

Dark Coop: ¡Ahhh!

Coop simplemente está atónito al escuchar esto pero no quiere ser injusto con su padre, no sabe porque está molesto o asustado tras esto, no debería sorprenderlo y tampoco logra entenderlo...

Coop: Felicidades papá, y-yo tengo que irme a... Preparar algo para la escuela...

El chico Burtonberger se levanta rápido de la silla y va a su cuarto, ahí suelta un largo suspiro y se pone a jugar videojuegos hasta que llega el autobús...

Dark Coop: Hora de irse.

Coop: ¿Estuviste callado? Y yo pensaba que no podías ser más raro

Dark Coop: La partida estaba genial como para interrumpirla, además, sirvió para olvidarse de... ¡Ay, maldición!

Coop: ¡Ughhh!

Burt: (desde abajo) ¡Coop, apresúrate!

Dark Coop: Como si nada pasara, ¿No?

Coop: Cierto, como siempre...

El joven baja y se va al autobús, se sube y ve a Dennis guardándole un lugar, pero nota a Millie en el fondo por lo que le hace una seña a su mejor amigo para que espere y va a sentarse con su hermana

Coop: Millie, escucha, sobre lo que pasó anoche... Sabes cómo me siento sobre mamá, no era una situación cómoda para mí y tampoco lo estaba siendo para Dennis ni para Fiona

Millie: Lo estaba siendo para mí, tú tienes a Dennis todo el tiempo y Fiona una vez cada tanto. A ella no la he visto desde que era una bebé...

Coop: Tú sabes por qué es eso.

Millie: Debes darle una oportunidad Coop

Coop: No puedo, quiero hacerlo muy en el fondo-

Dark Coop: No es cierto

Coop: Pero temo que ella haga lo mismo otra vez

Millie: No lo sabrás si no lo intentas

Coop: No es tan fácil

Millie: Por supuesto que lo es, estás siendo egoísta

Coop: ¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo puedo estar siendo egoísta si... (suspira) Estoy cansado de esta situación

Millie: Yo también lo estoy, vete.

Coop: Yo...

Dark Coop: No le importas a nadie

Coop: Está bien.

Coop se va y se sienta con Dennis, mas no lo saluda y tampoco saca tema de conversación alguno...

 ** _Cuando llegan a la escuela..._**

Dennis: Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas luego de que Mildred? Era Mildred, ¿Verdad? No quiero confundirme con el nombre

Coop: Bien, supongo...

Dark Coop: ¡Horrible!

Dennis: Millie... ¿Sigue enojada contigo?

Dark Coop: Te odia...

Coop: No, se le... Pasó ehehe...

Coop abre su casillero...

Dark Coop: No le agradas a nadie...

Coop mira su casillero durante un minuto entero, no sabe lo que quiere agarrar...

Dennis: ¿Coop?

Burtonberger mira a su amigo un poco asustado y se va al baño sin siquiera cerrar su casillero

Dennis: (cierra el casillero) Santo cielo...

El chico sigue a su amigo al baño...

Dennis: (cierra la puerta) Coop, ¿Estás bien?

Coop: (apoyado en el lavamanos) Sí, solo estoy cansado de nuevo

Coop se empieza a mojar la cara con agua

Dennis: Sí, eso parece cansado ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Dark Coop: ¡Ugh, este tipo!

Coop: ¡¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme si te digo que estoy bien?!

Dennis: Porque soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti, pero eso también parece ser cansancio por lo que voy a fingir que esto nunca pasó

Coop: Gracias... Y lo siento...

Dennis: Pfft, hemos estado peor, despreocúpate

Dark Coop: (en el espejo) Sí Coop, despreocúpate

Coop: (mirando fijamente el espejo) Dennis, ¿Puedes llevar mi mochila al salón de clases?

Dennis: Uhh, seguro Coop

Coop: Gracias...

Al segundo que Dennis sale...

Coop: ¡Uuuarghh!

Coop golpea el espejo dos veces y lo rompe, también se lastima un poco los nudillos...

Dennis desde afuera escucha los ruidos y cuando Coop sale agarrándose la mano se esconde. Al ver que este ya se fue agarra su celular...

Fiona: Hola, ¿Dennis?

Dennis: Hola Fiona, escucha, creo que algo no está bien...

 ** _Las clases comienzan y todos se sientan en sus lugares..._**

Srta. Brannigan: La entrada de Canadá Este es la contribución más importante de Cartier, luego de las rebeliones de 1837 y 1838 y el Reporte Durham, Canadá Alta y Baja se unieron en una sola colonia...

El joven Burtonberger empieza a parpadear más lento hasta que se duerme...

 _ **En su sueño...**_

Dark Coop: (sentado frente a él) Entonces, ¿Te aburre el mundo real?

Coop: (también sentado) Claro que no

Dark Coop: ¿Te entristece?

Coop no responde...

Dark Coop: ¿Por qué no lo haría? Jeje, es interesante que teniendo ratas calvas que pueden invadir el planeta en cualquier momento lo que más te afecte sean las relaciones... Dennis, Fiona, papá, Millie... Son más importantes que todo eso, quizás incluso mamá, o la señora Brannigan...

Coop: Me desharé de ti.

Dark Coop: Awww, ¿También te afecto? Eso es dulce... Oh, ahí viene el timbre.

 ** _El timbre suena y todos salen al recreo..._**

Srta. Brannigan: Coop, entiendo si estás cansado pero es la última vez que te dejaré dormir en clases. No trato de ser malvada, pero no puedo tener alumnos durmiendo en clase, lo siento.

Dark Coop: Definitivamente besó a papá...

Coop: Cállate.

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Disculpa?

Coop: Ahh quise decir... Yo lo siento, ¿Qué me pasa? No lo volveré a hacer

El chico se intenta ir...

Srta. Brannigan: Ah, y Coop... Hoy entregaré los exámenes de álgebra, quédate después de clases para discutir sobre la materia.

Coop asiente con la cabeza y abandona el salón preocupado...

Dark Coop: ¿Parece que estamos en problemas?

Coop: (molesto) Problemas en los que tú me metiste.

Dark Coop: No solo yo, no soy el único que te afecta, ¿Recuerdas?

 _ **En el patio...**_

Millie está saltando la soga con sus amigas hasta que Dennis se le acerca...

Dennis: ¿Millie?

Millie: Hola Dennis, ¿Qué pasa?

Dennis: ¿Con Coop? No tengo idea... Esperaba que tú sí...

Millie: Si Coop está actuando raro es su problema, no el mío

Dennis: ¡Wow! ¿Qué pasó luego de que nos fuimos?

Millie: ¿Qué crees que pasó?

Dennis: ¡¿Te enojaste con él?!

Millie: Sí, ¡Arruinó la noche!

Dennis: ¡Millie! Sabes cómo es cuando pones culpa sobre él, además, sí, se sentía incómodo, pero no iba a echarla hasta que Fiona lo convenció

Millie: ¿Qué?

Dennis: Él estaba dispuesto a aguantarla porque tú la estabas pasando bien, si lo llamaste egoísta... Bueno... Te equivocas...

Millie: Yo... Ay no... ¿Yo estaba siendo egoísta? ¿Dónde está Coop?

Dennis señala hacia una dirección...

Coop está sentado en el recreo solo hasta que Millie, arrepentida, viene a acompañarlo

Millie: Oye Coop...

Coop: ¿Hmph?

Millie: ¿Qué?

Coop: Oh, lo siento, ¿Estás hablándome a mí?

Millie: ¿Coop?

Coop: Porque por lo que he visto durante el día no te interesa en lo más mínimo dirigirme la palabra

Millie: Solo escuch-

Coop: ¡¿Ahora quieres hablar?! ¡Vamos! ¡Di lo que quieras porque no voy a escucharte!

Millie: ¡Está bien! ¡Compórtate como un cretino! ¡Solo quería avisarte que no tiene que agradarte mamá si no quieres!

Millie se va...

Dark Coop: No necesitábamos que lo dijera y lo sabes.

El timbre suena y Coop golpea la mesa antes levantarse y volver al salón de clases, ahí permanece sentado sin entablar conversación con nadie, ni siquiera con Dennis. Nota a su derecha a Lorne configurando su cámara...

Dennis: No te preocupes por él, su canal está suspendido, ¿Recuerdas?

Dark Coop: Dudo que eso detenga a los idiotas

Coop: Siempre regresan Dennis, estoy cansado de ello

Dennis: Sí, lo sé... También estoy en varios de sus videos

Coop: Yo estoy en todos.

El día pasa hasta que toca el timbre de salida, todos salen apurados menos Coop, Dennis nota esto y se le acerca

Dennis: ¿Qué pasa?

Coop: Debo quedarme por mi examen de álgebra, ¿Recuerdas?

Dennis: No me dijiste que tenías que quedarte

Coop: Solo sal Dennis, te alcanzo cuando termine

Dennis: Está bien, nos vemos en un rato

El chico ve a su mejor amigo salir por lo que va al escritorio de la maestra...

Dark Coop: ¿Quién lo necesita?

Coop: Entonces...

Srta. Brannigan: Sí, Coop... Sobre tu examen, sé que no es la primera vez que pasa esto, pero me gustaría ver si puedo ayudarte a que sea la última, si tienes algún problema personal sobre el que tengas que hablarme, algo que te esté afectando y te impida estudiar tranquilamente... Bueno, puedes decírmelo ahora si quieres

Coop: No creo entender esto...

Dark Coop: ¡Está indagando!

Srta. Brannigan: Coop, Te conozco desde que eras un niño de 5 años, sé que tienes potencial, no me corresponde decírtelo pero te he visto sacar calificaciones más altas que las de Dennis... Lo que quiero decirte es, eres inteligente, bondadoso y capaz, no creo que ninguna situación debería hacerte pensar que no lo eres...

Coop: Realmente soy capaz de hacer todo esto y quiero demostrárselo, pero-

Dark Coop: ¡No lo eres!

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Coop?

Coop se queda callado, agarra la hoja y se retira...

 _ **Al salir...**_

Lorne: Oye Chico Gato, mira a la cámara

Harley: Sí, quizás tengamos nuestro canal suspendido pero volveremos con todo

Lorne le da un camarazo a Coop por accidente y este le tira la cámara al piso, rompiéndola...

Harley: ¡Oye!

Lorne: Amigo, ¿Qué diablos-

Coop: ¡¿No están cansados de grabar estupideces?! ¡Porque yo sí lo estoy!

Lorne: Amigo, ¿Pero qué hay de la cámara?

Coop: (pisa lo que queda) ¡No me importa la cámara Lorne! (la patea) ¡Solo me interesa que me dejen tranquilo!

Coop empuja a Lorne haciendo que este se caiga, Harley le salta a la espalda pero este lo agarra de los brazos y lo tira hacia adelante

Lorne: (se levanta) ¡Vas a pagar por la cámara Coop!

Coop: ¡Y ustedes van a pagar por dos años de ridiculizarme!

Todos empiezan a murmurar y rodean a los tres chicos para ver la pelea

Coop: ¡Vamos! ¡Pensé que buscaban entretenimiento para su tonto canal!

Harley: Nunca lo habíamos visto así, Lorne...

Lorne: Es un fenómeno, no puedes esperar nada

Lorne corre hacia Coop y estos se agarran e intentan tirarse al piso, Harley se pone detrás de Burtonberger, Lorne lo empuja haciendo se tropiece con su hermano y caiga al piso

Harley: Quédate ahí, Coop

Dark Coop: No escuches a estos tontos, no te contengas

Coop: ¡Cállate!

Coop se levanta enfurecido, agarra a Lorne del abrigo y lo tira al piso, luego agarra a Harley de su gorro y se lo envuelve en la cabeza con un nudo para también arrojarlo al suelo.

El hermano mayor se para pero Coop lo golpea en el estómago...

 _ **Dennis está hablando con Estelle...**_

Dennis: No, el Branta Canadensis es el Branta más distribuido de Norteamérica, además- (nota la ronda) ¿Qué rayos?

Estelle: Creo que alguien está peleando

El joven se acerca y ve a su mejor amigo golpeando a Lorne

Dennis: ¡Coop! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Dennis intenta pasar entre los chicos y, con dificultad, llega hasta Coop quien está a punto de golpear a Lorne en la cara hasta que su mejor amigo lo agarra del brazo

Coop: ¿Qué?

Dennis: Detente...

Burtonberger se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y suelta a Lorne, desde el fondo ve a Brannigan saliendo por la puerta de la escuela preocupada y acompañada por el director...

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Coop está en detención, al igual que Lorne y Harley, uno se está agarrando el estómago y otro el brazo

Dark Coop: Esto podría haber salido peor...

Director: Siempre hemos tenido algún que otro problema, pero nunca una pelea, esto es grave...

Srta. Brannigan: Sí, pero necesitamos ver qué está pasando, no es un mal chico

Director: Lo sé, pero me tiene preocupado...

La maestra abre la puerta para llamar a uno de los tres...

Srta. Brannigan: ¿Coop? Pasa...

Burtonberger entra a la oficina...

Director: Burtonberger, nos conocemos hace mucho, digo, no hemos interactuado desde que la vieja señora Munson tuvo que ser maestra sustituta pero eso es otra historia... La señorita Brannigan y yo estamos muy preocupados por lo que pasó hoy, por lo que necesitamos oír lo que tienes que decir...

Coop: ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieren que diga?

Srta. Brannigan: Solo explícanos qué pasó, podemos ayudarte, yo puedo ayudarte

Coop: ¿Cómo fue tu cita con papá? ¿Uh?

Srta. Brannigan: Uhh...

De repente tocan la puerta...

Mildred: (abre) ¿Hola? Vengo a buscar a mi hijo

Dark Coop: Es nuestra ventana Coop, una ventana horrible

Srta. Brannigan: Tú... No estás autorizada a retirarlo

Mildred: De hecho sí, tengo los papeles y todo, vamos Coop

Srta. Brannigan: Coop, espera a Burt, podemos resolver esta situación...

Mildred: Tengo los papeles requeridos, soy su madre, tú no tienes derecho a lo que estás haciendo.

Srta. Brannigan: Coop, por favor...

Coop mira a su maestra a los ojos pero se levanta y acompaña a Mildred, en el pasillo mira con odio a Lorne y a Harley, y cuando sale se sube al auto y mira por la ventana...

Mildred: Asumo que... Luego de lo que pasó, lo último que quieres hacer es volver a casa, que te castiguen, no necesitas eso ahora, ¿Verdad?

 _Luego de un silencio..._

Coop: Tú fija el curso...


	6. Kid vs Kat: ¿Quién soy? v6 Final

**_En las afueras de Bootsville..._**

Un BMW 320i de color rojo está en la carretera, Coop está en el asiento de acompañante mirando por la ventana...

Mildred: Entiendo si no quieres hablar, solo creo que sería mejor si lo haces...

Coop: ¿Ahora quieres hablar?

Mildred: Como quieras.

Coop: (suspira) ¿A dónde vamos?

Mildred: ¿Nunca fuiste a Bárbaros? Sirven las mejores hamburguesas y no está muy lejos de Bootsville

Coop: Una hamburguesa no me vendría mal

Mildred: Son muy buenas, sobre todo si tienes un mal día...

Coop: Sí... ¿Tú tienes malos días?

Mildred: (riéndose) Pfft, ¡Nunca!

Coop: Oh...

Mildred: Bueno, a veces... Hablando de malos días, ¿Qué rayos pasó en la escuela?

Coop: Fue... Un conjunto de cosas... No estoy seguro de querer hablarlo todavía

Mildred: Está bien, la radio es tuya por cierto

Coop: Genial...

El chico pone música y ambos siguen su trayecto...

 _ **En Bootsville...**_

Dennis está en su cuarto hablando por teléfono con Fiona

Fiona: ¡¿Él qué?!

Dennis: ¡Sí! Todavía no puedo creerlo, golpeó a Lorne y a Harley

Fiona: ¿Todo esto por su madre?

Dennis: No, algo más le está pasando Fiona, pero no puedo descifrar qué...

Fiona: (suspira) Estamos en esta situación otra vez...

Dennis: No será como la última vez...

Fiona: Está bien... Escucha Dennis, me tengo que ir, avísame si regresa.

Dennis: Lo haré

Dennis cuelga y desde su ventana ve a Brannigan y a Burt conversando...

 _ **Con Coop...**_

El chico y su madre llegan a Bárbaros y se sientan...

Coop: Entonces... (mira una mesa atendida) Wow, las hamburguesas son enormes, ¿Cómo haces par-

Mildred: Mitad. ¿En serio crees que me comería todo eso yo sola? ¿Cómo crees que sería... (susurra) Una agente comiendo así?

Coop: Buen punto, y sobre el trabajo-

Camarera: Hola, ¿Qué desean pedir?

Mildred: Lo de siempre pero completa

Camarera: Hey, ¿Cómo estás? Wow, ¿Ese es tu hijo? Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una familia

Mildred: En efecto lo es, y es el mejor jaja

Camarera: Entonces, media hamburguesa con una porción de papas fri-

Mildred: Completa en realidad, ya sabes, mi hijo

Camarera: Por supuesto, vuelvo en un rato...

La camarera se va a tomar otro pedido...

Coop: Veo que vienes aquí a menudo, lo que me parece extraño ya que está tan cerca de Bootsville

Mildred: He estado viniendo bastante recientemente...

Coop: Trabajo, asumo...

Mildred: Lo contrario, de hecho...

Coop: ¿Vacaciones?

Mildred: Jaja no, me refiero a que la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero estar aquí

Coop: Aún así, ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Capturaron algún espécimen?

Mildred: Solo una planta, un camaleón y un calamar de pecera, no creo que realmente haya algo en ellos, pero sabes como es... No tenemos a la gente más inteligente...

Coop: Tan aburrido para ser una agencia que se dedica a los alienígenas...

Mildred: Sí, ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Algo interesante en tus cielos?

Coop empieza a recordar todo lo que ha pasado con Sr. Gato durante los últimos 2 años...

Coop: Ehh... Nada realmente, solo estrellas, no están mal pero no se mueven jaja

Mildred: Eso es bueno, lo que es otra forma de decir que tengo que ir al baño

Coop: ¿Okay?

Tan pronto Mildred se va Dark Coop aparece sentado frente al muchacho

Coop: Estabas callado...

Dark Coop: Solo analizaba...

Ambos se quedan en silencio, hasta que el de chaqueta oscura sonríe

Dark Coop: Te quebraste.

Coop: No lo he hecho, por eso sigues ahí y no aquí (señalando su cabeza)

Dark Coop: Siempre estoy ahí. Explotaste y estás en un punto tan bajo como para querer estar con ella

Burtonberger no responde...

Dark Coop: Vamos, podrías estar abrazando a Fiona, hablando con papá y Millie, disculpándote con la señorita Brannigan o jugando al basket con Dennis pero no, estás aquí, con ella...

Coop: Lo resolveré, y no lo verás porque te habrás ido para ese entonces

Camarera: Ahem... ¿Orden para ustedes?

Coop: Sí, lo siento

Coop hace espacio para que la mujer pueda dejar la comida sobre la mesa

Camarera: Gracias... Oye, ¿Realmente eres hijo de aquella mujer?

Coop: Sí... No la he visto en mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué?

Camarera: Como notaste, ella suele venir aquí y como mencioné, no pensé que tuviera una familia, siempre está sola y no habla mucho, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que hablo tanto con ella... No quiero ser entrometida pero parece-

Coop: Parece que no conoces toda la historia

Camarera: Exacto, no sé que pasó, pero ella se ve arrepentida, ahora que está contigo parece feliz, una persona viva... (luego de un silencio) No diré más...

La camarera se va y en ese momento Mildred se sienta a comer junto a su hijo...

Dark Coop: ¿Crees en algo de lo que dice?

Coop: Veremos...

Mildred: ¡Bon appetit!

Coop: (mientras comen) Entonces, ¿Cuáles han sido tus trabajos en Bootsville?

Mildred: ¿Trabajos?

Coop: Ay por favor, debes estar aquí por alguna otra razón...

Mildred: ¿Alguna otra razón?

Coop: Ya sabes, además de... ¿Reconectar con tu familia?

Mildred: ¿Quién dice que estoy intentando hacer eso? 7 años no es tanto tiempo...

Coop: ¿Qué?

Mildred: Quizás esté aquí por una misión, quizás no sea quien digo ser, quizás hasta soy un alien...

Ambos se quedan callados pero se terminan riendo...

Coop: Pero en serio, ¿Qué cosas has hecho en Bootsville? Lo que sea, no importa si es algo menor

Mildred: Bueno... ¿Recuerdas aquel satélite que cayó? ¿Quién crees que dijo que era un satélite tan viejo que todos se habían olvidado de él? No podemos confirmar alienígenas en tv, sería un caos

Coop: ¿Esos fueron ustedes? Wow

Mildred: Sí, pero no se extiende mucho más de ahí

Coop: ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Mildred: Ufff... ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo... Que extrañaba Bootsville y su gente... Y a ustedes...

Coop: ¿Sabes? Podrías haber hablado con papá antes de venir aquí

Mildred: No pude, quería verlos pero pensaba que llamar, luego de tanto tiempo, sería... Incorrecto...

Coop: Apareciste en la puerta de la casa luego de 7 años, mientras papá estaba cenando con una invitada

Mildred: Sí... Lamento eso, no sé lo que estaba pensando

Coop: ¿No lo sabes?

Mildred: No, yo... Está bien, me atrapaste... ¿Okay? Los extraño, intenté convencerme de que no lo hacía pero lo hago... Es extraño... Yo... Lo siento Coop, por todo...

Coop: Esto es... ¿Verdaderamente de verdad?

Mildred: (con una sonrisa triste) Hmph, solías decir eso a los 4...

Coop: Dejé de decirlo a los 5...

Mildred: (suspira) Realmente metí la pata, ¿Verdad?

Coop se queda callado durante un largo rato, nunca había llegado a ver a su madre así, es extraño pero honesto...

Coop: Yo... Creo que... Reconocerlo es el primer paso...

El chico le extiende la mano con confianza, la mujer acepta el apretón

Mildred: ¿Por un nuevo comienzo?

Coop: No estamos ahí todavía, pero creo que tienes la oportunidad

Mildred: Eso es todo lo que necesito, gracias...

Coop: Entonces, cuéntame más del trabajo, lo que sea

Mildred: ¿Por qué tienes un interés tan repentino sobre los alienígenas? Nunca te interesó mucho mi trabajo cuando eras un niño

Coop: Bueno, mucho ha cambiado desde ese entonces...

Mildred: Pensé que habías dicho que tus estrellas no se movían

Coop: Bueno, la verdad es que... No se mueven, y eso es el problema, quizás necesito algo interesante en mi vida, por eso es que pregunto

Mildred: Sabes que en mi oficio no aplica el "Día de llevar a tus hijos al trabajo", ¿Verdad?

Coop: Solo cuéntame algo, por favor...

Mildred: Ya te dije Coop, es aburrido, no hemos encontrado nada, a este punto tu vida parece más interesante... ¿Qué pasó en la escuela?

Coop: (con incertidumbre) Sabes lo que pasó...

Mildred: ¿Pero por qué?

Coop: También lo sabes, ¿Crees que no sé que hiciste que suspendieran el canal de Lorne y Harley en Youtube? Por eso mismo empezaron a grabarme y me golpearon con la cámara

Mildred: No fue su intención, por eso los golpeaste, sabes que será difícil volver de esto, ¿Verdad?

Coop: ¡¿No crees que lo merecían?!

Mildred: No es sobre si lo merecían Coop... (suspira) Todo este asunto de "Chico Gato" parece haberte afectad-

Coop: ¡Duh! Has visto los videos, ¡Soy un fenómeno!

Mildred: ¡No! Escucha... Y escucha bien... Tendrás gente que intentará echarte para atrás en cada oportunidad que tengan, y tú puedes, no, debes plantarte y luchar por lo que crees... No con tus puños, ni con tus emociones, si no con tu mente, los haces a un lado, los ignoras y haces tus cosas porque eres listo, fuerte y mejor.

Coop: ¿Eso realmente funciona?

Mildred: (con ojos llorosos) ¡Sí! ¡Lo hace! ¡Y duele como el demonio!

Ambos se quedan callados...

Coop: Sabes... Eso puede ser la cosa más positiva que haya escuchado en dos años...

El chico le extiende la mano a su madre, simbolizando un nuevo comienzo...

La mujer agarra su mano con ambas y se ve agradecida

Mildred: Coop... ¿Qué es todo eso de "Chico Gato" al fin y al cabo? He visto algunos videos, parece peligroso

Coop: Es... Una larga historia, algo que debería contarte otro día... Realmente quiero volver a casa, arreglar lo que hice, ya sabes...

Mildred: No hay necesidad de decirlo dos veces, ¿Quieres que envuelvan eso para llevar?

Coop: Nah, estoy lleno... De hecho, sí...

Coop y Mildred están por salir pero el joven sostiene su mano...

Coop: ¿Mamá? Te lo agradezco...

Mildred: No hay de qué... Hijo...

La mujer y su hijo abren la puerta y Mildred le da una última mirada amistosa a la camarera quien los estaba observando con alegría. Ambos se suben al auto y parten rumbo a Bootsville...

 _ **En Bootsville, por la noche...**_

Millie está sentada con Sr. Gato hasta que escucha que la puerta se abre y entra su hermano, el felino gruñe con disgusto y se va de ahí...

Millie: Pensé que estaba cerrada...

Coop: ¿Millie? Hola... Oye, ¿Dónde está papá?

Millie: Arriba, ¿Dónde estabas?

Coop: (le agarra la cabeza) ¡Tú tenías razón!

Millie: ¿Uh?

Coop: Sobre mamá, es buena, solo tenía que escucharla...

Millie: ¿Estuviste con ella todo este tiempo?

Coop: ¡Por supuesto, es genial! Y me comprendió cuando nadie más lo hizo...

Millie: Sí, sobre eso...

Coop: Perdóname Millie, no debí hablarte de esa forma

Millie: No, yo también lo siento, sé que estás pasando momentos complicados, no debí haberte molestado con mamá...

Ambos hermanos se abrazan, Coop ve a Sr. Gato mirándolo con cierto enojo pero lo ignora para subir las escaleras e ir con su padre...

Coop: Papá...

Burt: (corre hacia él) Santo cielo, ¿Dónde estabas?

Coop: Estaba... Con mamá, afuera de Bootsville...

Burt: Pe- pe- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Estás bien?

Coop: Sí...

Burt: (suspira) Bien porque... ¡¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?! ¡¿Una pelea en la escuela?! ¡Tú no eres así!

Coop: ¡Lo sé! ¡Y volví para hacer las cosas bien!

Burt: ¡No es sobre hacer las cosas bien! Bueno, además de eso... Coop, ¿Qué te está pasando? Esto no es por el gato, nunca te he visto así... La Srta. Brannigan me contó lo que dijiste, ¿Cuál es el problema con ella?

Coop: ¿Estuvo aquí?

Burt: Sí, pero se fue y eso no es importante. Ahora noto que eres cercano con Mildred otra vez, ¿Es esto de lo que se trata?

Coop: ¡No! ¡No! Yo...

Burt: No voy a volver con tu madre y lo sabes.

Coop: ¡Y lo acepto!

Burt: ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Coop: Entre todas las mujeres tiene que ser mi maestra...

Burt: ¿Y qué? De entre todas las chicas te gusta la tatara tatara tatara sobrina de la vieja señora Munson

Coop: Es diferente...

 _Luego de un silencio..._

Burt: (suspira) ¿Cuál es el problema, campeón?

Coop: Yo... No quiero perder atención

Burt abraza a su hijo

Burt: (suspira) Ay, chico... Sabes que siempre serás mi muchacho, no importa mamá, la maestra, ni siquiera el gato... Siempre estaré aquí para ti

Coop: Gracias... Y me disculparé con la Srta. Brannigan mañana en clases

Burt: Sí... Sobre eso... (suspira) Te suspendieron por dos semanas Coop... Ya hablé con Henry, Dennis te pasará las tareas...

Dark Coop: (aparece detrás de Coop) ¿Ves lo solo que realmente estás?

Coop: ¿Qué hay de Lorne y Harley? ¿Los suspendieron por golpearme con la cámara? ¿O por grabarme durante ya dos años?

Burt: Ellos... No se sabe qué castigo habrán recibido, ¿Quieres que lo averigue?

Dark Coop: ¡Como si le importara! ¡Son inocentes! ¡Tú eres el culpable por defenderte ante sus ojos! ¡Tú eres el chico problema! ¡Chico Gato! ¡Chico Gato!

Coop: No, no... Está bien, creo que iré a la cama, mañana seguiremos con esto

Burt: No mentiré, también necesito una buena noche de sueño, descansa Coop

El chico Burtonberger se va por el pasillo con Dark Coop a su lado...

Dark Coop: (lo abraza de costado) Todo estará bien... Nos vengaremos de esos ineptos...

Coop: (le quita el brazo) ¡No! ¡Mañana me desharé de ti! Ya no te soporto...

Dark Coop: Descansa, porque mañana será un día difícil.

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Coop despierta, revisa debajo de su cama que no haya trampas, y levanta la persiana de su ventana para encontrarse a Fiona haciendo lo mismo con la suya...

Dark Coop: Primer desafío, buena suerte

La rubia señala algunos árboles, quiere hablar con él...

Coop: ¡Ahí estaré!

Fiona sale por la ventana y se desliza cayendo sobre unos arbustos para ir al bosque

Dark Coop: Se ve molesta

Coop: Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada

El chico se viste y va a higienizarse, Sr. Gato salta de una pared y lo choca haciéndolo caer para irse rápidamente. Coop se queja, agarra su walkie-talkie y sale para reunirse con la chica en una parte tranquila del bosque...

Coop: Fiona, yo...

Fiona: Tómatelo con calma Coop, no voy a enojarme contigo ni gritarte. ¿Qué pasó?

Dark Coop: Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer

Coop: Yo... No estoy sintiéndome bien, con todo el asunto de mi mamá, pero las cosas están bien ahora, salí de Bootsville y hablé con ella...

Fiona: Pero no es lo único que te pasa, ¿Cierto?

El joven Burtonberger levanta la cabeza

Dark Coop: Te descubrió

Coop: Es complicado...

Fiona: Ha sido complicado antes, ¿No es así?

Dark Coop: ¡Nunca como esto! ¡Estás perdido!

Coop: Sí, pero esto... Es realmente complicado, lo he estado pasando desde... Bueno, ya sabes... Y no es sobre si duele o no, ahora mismo siento como si yo mismo fuera mi peor enemigo...

Fiona: Sé lo que se siente... Pero no estás solo

La rubia le da la mano...

Dark Coop: ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo crees saberlo! ¡Nunca has ayudado en nada! ¡Solo te entrometes en todo!

Coop se desmorona y le grita a Dark Coop

Coop: ¡Ya basta! ¡No puedo seguir con esto! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Eres lo peor de mí!

 _Hay un rotundo silencio..._

Fiona: ¡Es cierto! ¿Sabes? ¡Eres tu peor enemigo!

Fiona se empieza a alejar...

Coop: No te estaba hablando a ti...

Fiona: ¿Qué?

Coop: (levanta la cabeza) Necesito tu ayuda...

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Ambos están caminando por el bosque...

Fiona: Entonces, ¿Esta cosa que salió de aquellas cintas te ha estado persiguiendo desde hace dos semanas?

Coop: Sabes cómo me veía en ese momento

Fiona: Sí, la chaqueta era genial, pero las gafas de sol, ugh...

Coop: Fiona...

Fiona: Está bien, ¿Lo estás viendo ahora mismo?

Coop: No...

Dark Coop: ¡Sí!

Coop: Sí, está a mi izquierda...

Fiona: Ha... ¿Dicho algo sobre mí?

Coop: ¿Por qué siempre quieres saber lo que otras versiones de mí piensan sobre ti?

Fiona: Porque normalmente me dicen lo que tú piensas sobre mí

Coop: (se detiene unos segundos) Este no es el caso...

Fiona: ¿Qué piensa sobre mí?

Coop: (mira a Dark Coop) Oye, tú

Dark Coop: ¿Ahora me hablas?

Coop: ¿Qué piensas sobre Fiona?

Dark Coop: (sonríe) Oh yo creo que ella...

Fiona solo se queda viendo a Coop discutir bastante enojado con una figura imaginaria hasta que termina y sigue caminando...

Fiona: ¿Qué dijo?

Coop: Te odia, pero no te ofendas, él odia a todos

Fiona: Bueno, supongo que definitivamente no se parece a ti

El walkie-talkie de Coop suena...

Coop: Dennis, lo siento...

Mildred: ¿Coop? ¡Hola! Necesito que vayas a la puerta de la casa, quiero contarte algo...

Coop: Uhhh, no estás usando el walkie-talkie de Dennis, ¿No?

Mildred: Para nada.

Coop: Okay, voy para allá

Fiona: Oh, por dios, ¿Tu madre es una agente del gobierno?

Coop: ¿Lo asumes porque me habló por el walkie-talkie?

Fiona: Espera, ¡¿Realmente lo es?!

Coop: Uhhh, sí...

Fiona: ¡Estaba bromeando! ¿Está aquí por Sr. Gato?

Coop: No, ni siquiera sabe sobre él

Fiona: ¿Estás seguro?

Coop: ¿Sí? ¿Qué insinúas?

Fiona: Si es una agente de gobierno, ¿No crees que es un poco sospechoso que haya vuelto justo ahora? ¿Cómo sabes que no está aquí para investigar?

Dark Coop: Tiene un punto, ¿Cómo no pensaste en eso tonto?

Coop: Creo que estás siendo un poco paranoica

Fiona: Es solo que... Creo que es mucha coincidencia

Coop: Solo son coincidencias, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace bastante... (suspira) Ya vuelvo...

El joven sale del bosque y se encuentra a Mildred, parada ahí afuera de la casa

Coop: ¡Hola mamá!

Mildred: Oh, hola Coop, pensé que estabas adentro

Coop: No, salí hace un rato

Mildred: ¿Estabas en el bosque?

Coop: Uh... Sí, ¿Por qué?

Mildred (suspira) Coop, si te preguntara algo, lo que sea ¿Te enojarías conmigo?

Coop: No, para nada... ¿Pasó algo?

Mildred: (suspira) Cuando me enteré de que el Agente Caramelo Napolitano y el Agente Rizado de Chocolate, no soy una fan de los nombres, vinieron a casa no lo pude creer, pero entiendo que muchas cosas extrañas pasan en Bootsville por lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿Dónde está el alien?

Coop se sorprende por la pregunta, Mildred parece ser de la misma organización que llevó dos agentes a su casa hace ya un año...

Coop: ¿Q-Qué?

Mildred: El alien, ya sabes, el que está haciendo explotar cosas, sé que no eres tú, ¿Es Burt?, ¿Millie?, ¿Es el gato? Por favor dime que es el gato

Coop: Mamá, no hay ningún alien

Mildred: ¿Estás seguro? Algo raro que hayas observado, lo que sea

Coop: La verdad... (frunce el ceño al entenderlo todo) Espera un segundo, ¡Esta es la única razón por la que viniste!

Mildred: (suspira) Vamos, Coop, estamos hablando de peligro real

Coop: ¡No! ¡No voy a darte nada hasta que me expliques qué haces realmente aquí!

Mildred: (levanta una ceja) ¿Entonces sabes algo?

Coop: Nada que te interese

Mildred: Bueno, yo sí sé algo que quizás te interese. Investigamos una nave destrozada en este mismo bosque, había mucha sangre, tú sangre, pero no pareces tener cicatrices ni puntos, solo unos rasguños. Así que dime ¿Qué-pa-só?

Coop: No tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada, estoy bien.

Mildred: No, no lo estás. Todo lo que he visto en los videos de "Chico Gato" es increíble, explosiones, rayos láser, naves... ¿Vas a decirme que todo eso es mentira?

Dark Coop: Ohhhh cree saber tanto... Solo tenía que venir por eso, ¡Todo fue un show!

Coop: Me decepcionaste... Otra vez...

El chico se da la vuelta para regresar al bosque...

Mildred: Coop... Solo porque haya venido con otra intención no significa que no haya disfrutado nuestros momentos juntos...

Coop: También me divertí, pero lastima que no sea verdad...

 _ **Coop vuelve al bosque con Fiona...**_

Fiona: Entonces, ¿Qué quería?

Dark Coop: ¡¿Qué crees?!

Coop: Tenías razón.

Fiona: ¿De verda-

Suena el walkie-talkie

Coop: ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada!

Dennis: ¿Coop?

Coop: Oh, Dennis... Lo siento amigo, ¿Cómo estás?

Dennis: No importa, ¿Cómo estás tú?

Coop: Ya sabes, complicado, lamento haberte tratado mal en las escuela, en serio...

Dennis: No te preocupes... Sabes... Hay algo que nunca te conté de mi abuelo...

Coop: ¿El director de cine? Dennis, era bueno pero no sirvieron sus artes marciales, era artístico nada más

Dennis: ¡Lo sé! Solo escúchame, era divertido pero una vez me dijo algo de gran sabiduría, algo que funciona y que pareces estar necesitando en este momento...

Coop: (suspira) Dime...

Dennis: Él dijo "Para luchar con los males de afuera uno tiene que derrotar a los que tiene por dentro"... Solo es algo que solía decir y hacer... No sé si te sirva de algo, solo pensé que te gustaría oírlo...

Coop: (muy atento) ¿Cómo lo hacía?

Dennis: Él meditaba

Coop: Dennis, te lo agradezco muchísimo, eres un gran amigo

Dennis: Espera, ¿Estás bie-

Coop apaga el aparato y camina...

Fiona: ¿Entonces vas a intentarlo?

Dark Coop: No puedes creer en eso, ¿Verdad? ¡No sirve!

Coop: Eso es lo que tú quieres que crea, por eso nunca te callas.

Fiona: Uhhh, Hagámoslo...

Los chicos caminan hasta que Burtonberger se apoya contra un árbol y se sienta, cruza las piernas y apoya ambas manos sobre sus rodillas...

Dark Coop: Debes estar muy desesperado Coop... Suerte en la oscuridad...

Fiona: (mirando a Coop) Okay, esto es incómodo y aburrido...

La chica de pelo rubio agarra una rama y se pone a dibujar en la tierra, al ver a Coop decide intentar dibujarlo...

Sr. Gato está merodeando alrededor de ambos, lo frustra que no estén más profundo en el bosque por lo que se tira del árbol cayendo con una patada sobre Fiona...

Fiona: (se agarra la cabeza) ¡Augh! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

El felino mira a la chica pero voltea hacia Coop, saca las garras y comienza a caminar hacia él

Dark Coop: Te dije que estaría aquí, bueno, no lo hice pero aquí está de todas formas. ¡Dale una paliza!

Coop: (sin mover los labios) Fiona puede con él...

Dark Coop: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

La chica le arroja la rama al gato, este se agacha e intenta correr hacia Burtonberger pero Fiona lo intercepta haciendo que ambos rueden en el piso. Ambos se miran fijamente y corren para estrellarse en una bola de golpes...

Sr. Gato le da una patada a Fiona pero ella se agacha y le agarra el otro pie para que se caiga, ahí lo intenta patear pero el felino alienígena le agarra la pierna y se sube a su cabeza...

Dark Coop: Deberías ir a ayudarla... ¡Muévete!

Coop: (más fuerte) Lo tiene bajo control... Tú en cambio...

Una versión astral que solo Dark Coop puede ver comienza a salir de Coop...

Dark Coop: ¿Pero qué?

Fiona agarra al gato y lo estrella contra el piso, lo levanta y lo golpea en la cara para luego darle una patada en el pecho. El felino le tira unos arañones pero ella lo agarra de la cola y lo arroja contra un árbol...

Sr. Gato: ¡Meow!

Coop: (termina de salir) ¿Quién está atormentado ahora?

Dark Coop: (se enfurece) ¡Arghhh!

Dark Coop agarra a Coop de los hombros y lo estrella contra un árbol

Coop: ¡Uff!

Dark Coop: (sosteniéndolo) ¡¿Crees que debo estar intimidado por esto?! ¡¿Crees que estás logrando algo?! ¡Estás solo! ¡Eres débil! ¡Y nunca me vencerás! ¡Soy parte de ti! ¡Siempre lo seré!

Coop: No es verdad...

Dark Coop es empujado lejos dando dos vueltas en el piso...

Sr. Gato corre hacia Fiona y le da una patada seguida por un puñetazo para luego agarrarle las manos por lo que ella le da un cabezazo y un rodillazo en el estómago para luego doblarle el brazo en una llave...

Dark Coop: (se levanta) ¡Nadie te protege! ¡Nadie te cuida! ¡No hay punto en luchar! ¡Nunca has ganado nada! ¡Eres una decepción para tu familia! ¡Mamá nunca estuvo aquí por ti!

La piel de Dark Coop se pone azul y llena de electricidad...

Coop: He ganado amigos, ellos me protegen y me cuidan, son la razón por la que lucho... Millie y papá, los amo, y no importan las intenciones de mamá, también le tengo aprecio. En cambio a ti...

Dark Coop se ve paralizado...

Dark Coop: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Coop: Tú siempre has estado detrás mío, conspirando, atacando y esperando a que algo salga mal. Quizás creas que siempre estarás en mi cabeza pero no es así, y si lo estás, tu voz ya no tendrá peso sobre mí... ¿Sabes por qué? Sé lidiar con mis problemas ahora...

Dark Coop: Todas las cosas que has hecho en este tiempo... Jamás las podrás enmendar.

Coop: Encontraré la forma, siempre lo he hecho...

Dark Coop: Eres un error...

Coop: No, tú lo eres... Pero ya no más... Adiós...

La entidad malvada comienza a gritar hasta que ya no se le escucha...

Coop finalmente elimina a Dark Coop de su mente...

Este se levanta y respira profundamente, por fin hay silencio en su mente y concentración en sus pensamientos...

Fiona golpea a Sr. Gato, este ve a Coop de pie y decide irse furioso...

Fiona: ¿Ahora qué?

Coop: Ahora iremos por Sr. Gato.

 _ **Ambos salen del bosque...**_

Coop: ¿Dónde está?

El joven se percata de que su madre sigue en su auto, hablando por teléfono...

Mildred: Ningún hallazgo importante... Sí, entiendo, volveré inmediatamente...

Coop: ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Mildred: Nada en realidad, me estoy yendo...

Coop: ¿Segura que no quieres pasar? ¿A dónde vas?

Mildred: No estoy hablando de irme a algún lado, estoy por irme, osea de irme...

Coop: ¿Cómo?

Mildred: El trabajo me llama supongo...

Coop: Oh... Espera, no estás pensando en volver, ¿Verdad?

Mildred: Uhhh...

Coop: (empieza a agitarse) Oh no, no, no...

Mildred: Lo siento Coop...

 _Luego de un silencio..._

Coop: (apoya la mano sobre el auto) ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Realmente te creí, todo... No imaginé en ningún segundo que esta fuera la única razón por la que viniste...

Coop nota que la mujer está callada y ni siquiera puede mirarlo a la cara por lo que, en un arrebato de ira, le quita las llaves del auto a Mildred...

Mildred: ¿Coop? Devuélvelas.

Fiona ve todo e intenta acercarse pero el joven Burtonberger entra al bosque furioso con las llaves encima, Sr. Gato se asoma por un arbusto y sonríe...

El chico se adentra cuando nota al felino por arriba suyo, algo tarde, ya que este salta con una patada la cuál le da en la espalda...

Sr. Gato: ¡Meowww!

Coop: ¡Tú! ¡¿Quieres seguir peleando?! ¡Adelante! ¡Ya me cansé de intentar razonar contigo!

El gato alienígena da un giro, le arroja una piedra a Coop en la cara y empieza a correr, el chico lo persigue furioso...

 _Fiona y Mildred buscan a Coop por separado..._

Sr. Gato presiona un botón en su collar el cual emite una señal, Coop se tropieza con una rama y se le caen las llaves pero no le importa y se levanta rápidamente para seguir persiguiendo al felino...

El gato alienígena se detiene y mira al cielo con una sonrisa pero Coop llega rapidísimo y lo taclea por detrás...

Mildred: (caminando) ¡Coop! ¡Cooop! ¿Uh?

La mujer ve las llaves tiradas y las agarra pero se extraña al no ver a su hijo...

Fiona: ¡Coop! ¡Ven aquí rata calva!

Mildred: ¿Pero qué rayos?

Mildred se asoma entre algunos árboles y ve a la rubia corriendo y atacando a Sr. Gato junto a Coop el cual lo agarra de las piernas y lo estrella contra el piso para levantarlo de nuevo...

Coop: ¡¿Qué escondes aquí?! ¡Esto es lo que querías! ¡¿Verdad?!

Fiona: (mira hacia arriba) Uhhhh... ¿Coop?

Coop: (mira hacia arriba también) No puede ser...

Sr. Gato: (sonríe al mirar) Meowww...

Una nave alienígena está sobre ellos, las turbinas generan un fuerte viento el cual le mueve los cabellos a los chicos

Mildred sale de los arbustos, su hijo la ve y descuida a Sr. Gato el cual lo patea en la nariz de un giro y aprovecha para alejarse...

Coop: ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Fiona: ¡Sr. Gatooo!

Fiona corre hacia él pero el felino le da una patada y se tira hacia atrás, la nave aterriza...

 _Las puertas se abren..._

Gato alienígena: (apuntándole a Coop con un arma) ¡Meow Meow! ¡Meow!

Coop: ¿Qué?

Pasan unos momentos hasta que se prende una pantalla de la nave en la cual aparece la Dra. Kat...

Dra. Kat: Sube a la nave.

Coop: No lo haré.

Dra. Kat: ¿Crees que estoy pidiéndote permiso? Ya estamos muy por encima de eso.

Coop: No lo haré y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar eso.

Gato alienígena: ¿Meow?

Dra. Kat: ¿Estás seguro? (mirá al otro gato) Meow...

El felino apunta su arma láser a Fiona y a Mildred

Dra. Kat: Sube a la nave, ahora, o ellas lo pagarán...

Coop siente un vuelco dentro suyo, ya no entiende cómo funcionan los felinos alienígenas...

Fiona: Coop, no importa lo que te digan, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que ella dice.

Mildred: ¡Coop! ¿Quienes son?

Coop: Solo no las lastimes...

Dra. Kat: No te preocupes, el Rey solo te quiere a ti... Ahora sube.

Coop sube a la nave sintiendo todo en cámara lenta, desde sus pasos, sus pensamientos y hasta las caras de su madre y Fiona al verlo tomar esta decisión...

Mildred: ¿Qué?

Fiona: ¡No, no, no! ¡Coop! ¡Por favor no hagas esto!

Coop: Lo siento...

La compuerta se cierra...

Fiona: Coop... ¡Coop! ¡Cooooop!

La nave se eleva y rápidamente despega hacia el espacio...


End file.
